Eligiendo el camino
by ErinBones
Summary: Una fiesta FBI-Jeffersonian, Booth intenta confesarle a Brenan lo que siente, el camino q tome su relacion esta por definirse todo mientras resuelven un caso q removera algunos recuerdos de Booth. Añadido cap 10... ahora si el ultimo
1. Chapter 1

Despues de pasar noche y noches leyendo sus maravillosos fics, por fin me decidi a escribir mi primer fic!, espero les guste!! y claro agradecere enormemente sus comentarios

ELIGIENDO EL CAMINO

Capítulo 1

-Iras con él cariño? Preguntaba Ángela a su amiga por enésima vez desde que se enteró del coctel organizado por el FBI como agradecimiento al Jeffersonian por su colaboración en los casos los últimos 5 años, la realidad era que la efectividad resolviendo casos difíciles había incrementado desde que el agente Booth y la Dra. Brenan comenzaron a trabajar juntos, los recursos y facilidades proporcionados por el FBI más el talento y capacidades excepcionales de los científicos del Jeffersonian eran una gran combinación y era el momento de festejarlo.

Ángela repitió su pregunta al notar a su amiga concentrada en su ordenador, quiso pensar que no la había escuchado, aunque bien sabía que más bien estaba evitando su pregunta -no puedo creer que no te lo ha pedido, es decir el baile es mañana!! Es un cobarde! Eso es lo que es!!! sólo tiene que preguntártelo, dirás que si cierto?? Serás su pareja si el tonto se decide y tiene solo 24 horas!! - decía Ángela molesta

-No Ange, no es el baile de la secundaria al que tienes que ir con pareja, no necesito ir con alguien, puedo ir sola, además técnicamente ya soy su pareja… es decir trabajamos juntos- completo la frase al notar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de su amiga cuando menciono que ya eran pareja.

-No cariño, eso es ser su compañera y están es esa situación porque ninguno se decide a ser algo más, peeero tal vez si van juntos a ese baile, es decir, un baile lento, tus manos en su cuello, sus manos en tu cintura, sus rostros comienzan a acercarse- Ángela puso una gran sonrisa al imaginarse en lo que podría terminar ese baile del FBI, Brenan solo puso los ojos en blanco dispuesta a explicarle nuevamente a Ángela que su relación se mantendría estrictamente profesional, sabía cuanto quería a Booth y por lo mismo sabía que no podía arriesgarse a cruzar la línea, quizá Booth se distanciaría y ella no podría con eso, además como podía saber si Booth quería cruzar la línea, quizá él ni siquiera lo había pensado, en ese momento Booth interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas amigas.

-Huesos tenemos un caso, te sorprenderá donde fue encontrado un cadáver- decía Booth mientras hacía que Brenan se despegara de su ordenador y le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo, al entrar estaba tan concentrado en Brenan, en lo linda que se veía en particular ese día y en como pedirle que fuera su pareja en la fiesta del FBI, que ni siquiera noto que Ángela estaba en el sillón de la oficina

-Booth he visto cosas muy extrañas, no creo que lo que vayas a mostrarme me sorprenda, Booth solo sonrió, mientras le tomaba por la espalda para hacerla salir de la oficina, - vamos huesos, no tenemos todo el día- decía Booth al tiempo que salían; Ángela los miraba fascinada, la química que tenían esos dos en verdad le parecía sorprendente, como era posible que no la hubieran explotado ya?? "seguro saltaran chispas de la habitación el día que se decidan a estar juntos " pensó – si claro! Adioooos! Olvidaba que para ustedes el mundo desaparece cuando están juntos- les gritaba Ángela mientras se alejaban.

Dentro de la SUV del agente había un silencio incomodo, Brenan veía hacia la ventana, repasaba en su mente algo de lo que Ángela le había dicho "no puedo creer que no te lo ha pedido, el baile es mañana" era cierto, solo faltaban 24 hrs y Booth ni siquiera le había mencionado algo sobre el coctel, tal vez él iría con alguien más y ella era una tonta x pensar que él quería ir con ella, le mintió a Ángela, nunca lo admitiría pero la realidad es que moría de ganas por ir con Booth, aunque al parecer Booth no pensaba igual, tal vez no sería tan mala idea aceptar la invitación de Hacker, después de todo sentía cierta atracción por él; por su parte Booth no sabía que decir, quería iniciar una conversación que los llevara a hablar de la fiesta FBI-Jeffersonian y así sería más fácil pedirle a Brenan que fuera con él, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, pensaba-"diablos! Que pasa contigo Seeley? Pareces un chico de secundaria! Solo invítala!! Y si dice que no? Hemos ido a cenar antes, hemos ido juntos a presentaciones de sus libros, hemos ido a tomar unas copas después del trabajo cientos de veces, que es diferente ahora?"- lo que era diferente era que sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca habían estado tan claros para él, sabía que no era un sentimiento pasajero producto de su coma, era un sentimiento genuino que había estado ahí por mucho tiempo y quería decírselo a Brenan, quería decirle que podía dejarlo pasar a través de ese muro que había puesto alrededor de su corazón para evitar sufrir, porque de ahora en adelante él se encargaría de cuidar de ese corazón para que nadie le hiciera daño, pero ¿Cómo decírselo?; y así en ese silencio llegaron a la escena del crimen.

Era una zona residencial en el noreste de DC, en el lugar había ya un grupo de agentes uno de los cuales comenzó a dar el informe de la situación en la que hallaron los restos – el señor y la Señora Carter regresaron de un par de semanas por Europa, encendieron la chimenea para calentar un poco la casa y el humo comenzó a entrar a la habitación, los bomberos hallaron un cadáver en la chimenea y fue cuando nos llamaron, el cuerpo esta atorado aproximadamente a medio metro del techo, nuestros agentes ya están trabajando para liberar el cadáver – la Dra. Brenan interrumpió al agente para regañarlo por no esperar a los expertos del Jeffersonian pues los restos podrían comprometerse, el agente replico – Dra. Brenan nuestros agentes están igual o mejor capacitados que sus nerds para el trabajo de campo, no veo razón por la cual deberíamos esperar, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo – en ese momento dejo de escucharse el ruido del taladro que los agentes estaban empleando para sacar el cadáver, aun no lograban sacarlo pero se detuvieron por que destrozaron el cráneo, ya que el cuerpo estaba muy quemado y era más frágil de lo que supusieron, el agente, Booth y la Dra. Brenan avanzaron hacía donde estaban los restos – es por eso que deben esperarnos agente – dijo mientras observaba el resto del cadáver aún atorado en la chimenea – es varón, entre 14 y 16 años, el fuego no ocasiono ese nivel de daño, hay presencia de moho, lo cual indica que se quemó hace varios días y con ayuda de algún acelerante, la carne se quemó y no hay presencia de fluidos, el cuerpo debe pesar la mitad de lo que pesaba cuando estaba vivo, eso explicaría como pudieron subirlo al techo, bájenlo y mándenlo al jeffersonian, espero que no taladren más, ya destruyeron demasiado –

Huesos debes ser un poco más amable – le decía Booth mientras conducían camino al Jeffersonian, - sería más amable si fueran más cuidadosos Booth – replico ella sin desviar la mirada que de nuevo mantenía fija en la ventana, Booth sintió que era el momento preciso para hablar – vamos huesos, cordialidad agentes-cerebritos, hasta les haremos una fiesta, ustedes también deberían ser amables – Brenan rio y volteo a ver a Booth, quien se quedó en blanco al ver esos hermosos ojos azules observándolo – Booth?? Estas bien? Booth ya está la luz verde!! – dijo Temperance intentando traerlo de regreso a este planeta, - yo… he… si claro huesos… irás con alguien Huesos?, es decir, al baile de mañana, he pensado que tal vez podría pasar por ti, bueno para que no lleves tu auto, debe ser difícil conducir con tacones y … bueno no sería como una cita no no no solo será como compañeros, es decir… - Booth estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de hablar y ni siquiera escucho cuando Brenan dijo que si, que iría con él – Boooooooth!!! Si, está bien, me agradaría que pases por mi… tu sabes… como compañeros… claro compañeros… pfff de que otra manera podría ser – después de eso ambos guardaron silencio y regresaron a sus pensamientos, cada uno tejiendo mil telarañas mentales acerca de lo que el otro pensaba, pero sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta de una vez por todas y terminar con esa pequeña tortura que representaba para ambos el tenerse tan cerca y no poder cruzar esa línea imaginaria que cada vez era más difusa

------

Bueno la historia esta en proceso, disfrute mucho escribiendo este primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y bueno si es asi subire el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias x el tiempo que destinaron a leer esto :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil gracias x todos sus comentarios!! Me han animado a continuar, me sentí tan inspirada después de ver por fin el cap 15 que creo que me quedo un poco largo este capitulo pero espero que les agrade!! prometo actualizar pronto. Desde luego espero sus comentarios. Gracias!!!!**

**CAPITULO 2**

Al llegar al Jeffersonian Booth se veía en verdad feliz, en 24 hrs iba confesarle a Brenan que la amaba, bailaría con ella, la besaría y esta vez no estaría Caroline para arruinarle el momento con su mirada curiosa, Ángela notó inmediatamente el radiante estado de animo de Booth y sin perder tiempo en cuanto Booth partió de vuelta al FBI, ella corrió a interrogar a su amiga –por fin te lo pidió verdad cariño??!!, que emoción!! Ya sabes que te pondrás? Puedo ayudarte a elegir!! Tienes que dejarlo con la boca abierta!! Bueno ya sabemos que el hombre muere por ti, pero en verdad tienes que hacer que no recuerde ni su nombre cuando te vea, yo creo que… - Brenan interrumpió el interrogatorio de su amiga –Ange basta, a pesar de mi inteligencia superior hay veces que no logro entenderte, ¿por qué haces tanto alboroto? Es solo una reunión, hemos asistido a muchos eventos de ese estilo, no veo porque este en particular te parece tan interesante- Ángela no podía creer la ceguera emocional de su amiga, así que se sentó junto a ella dispuesta a explicarle – de verdad no lo ves cariño??, ambos están a un paso de aceptar lo que sienten – Brenan puso cara de no entender a qué se refería Ángela -cariño, puedes fingir que no entiendes a qué me refiero, pero ambas sabemos que sí y que no falta mucho para que lo admitas- en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Hodgins, quien les comunico el hallazgo de un trozo de plástico que al parecer era una credencial que llevaba el sujeto al morir, estaba parcialmente destruida, por lo que requerían la ayuda de Ángela para hacer la reconstrucción de la fotografía de la identificación –bien, parece que mi talento es requerido en otra área del laboratorio ¿Qué harían sin mí ?- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y salía junto con Hodgins de la oficina de Brenan.

-"¿Cómo es que a Ángela se le meten esas ideas en la cabeza? ¿Admitir que? ¿Qué quiero a Booth? Siempre lo he admitido, no hay nada de extraño en eso, admito que es un gran compañero, es la mejor persona que conozco, es inteligente, bueno no tanto como yo, pero a su manera es inteligente, me hace sentir tan bien el estar a su lado, siempre sabe hacerme reír y el momento oportuno de aparecerse en mi apartamento con comida tailandesa"… y es tan sexy- Brenan no se percató de que dijo esa última frase en voz alta , -¿Quién es sexy Dra. Brenan? Esa frase me parece más del estilo de Ángela- dijo la Dra. Saroyan que acababa de entrar a informarle que el cadáver ya había llegado y estaba listo para ser analizado -… no nadie, es decir, mi libro, estaba pensando en el siguiente capítulo de mi libro y yo... el cadáver, debo ir a revisarlo, el cráneo está destrozado, habrá mucho por hacer- dijo Brenan mientras se apresuraba a salir de su oficina y se dirigía a la plataforma, Camille no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver la manera en la que la Dra. Brenan se sonrojaba.

Mientras tanto en el FBI, el agente Booth estaba en su oficina averiguando si la estancia de los señores Carter en Europa las últimas semanas era cierta, el Sr. Carter tenía un alto cargo en el gobierno y esa era la razón por la que solicitaron al FBI investigar sobre el cadáver hallado en su casa seguramente su coartada era cierta, pero de cualquier manera tenía que verificar la información, se detuvo por un momento su mente comenzó a divagar, pensaba en Brenan, ¿Cómo tomaría su confesión? ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo por él? En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y puso una gran sonrisa al ver en el display "Huesos", contesto rápidamente – estaba pensando en ti… quise decir, en el caso, si ya tendrías algún avance…- dijo un poco nervioso, -claro Booth, por que otra razón iba a llamarte? – decía Brenan al otro lado de la línea – Aún no hemos terminado de reconstruir el cráneo que tus agentes destruyeron, Ángela ya logró reconstruir la foto de la credencial, los demás datos son ilegibles no hemos podido obtener un nombre y su foto no concuerda con ningún reporte de personas desaparecidas, deberíamos averiguar si los Carter lo reconocen - Booth ya iba tomando el ascensor – paso por ti en unos minutos huesos-

Al ver la fotografía que Brenan les mostraba mientras les explicaba a los Carter que era la reconstrucción de una credencial hallada en el cadáver, la consternada Sra. Carter estuvo a punto de desmayarse, tras recuperarse un poco comenzó a llorar abrazando a su esposo, Booth y Brenan se miraban confundidos, el Sr. Carter con la voz entrecortada y un gesto de profundo dolor les dijo que la persona de la foto era su hijo, Steve Carter, les comentó que era un adolescente rebelde por lo que sus estudios los realizaba en un internado militar y hasta donde sabían él no había salido de ahí ¿Cómo era posible que el cadáver que encontraron en su casa fuera el de su hijo?.

De vuelta en el laboratorio, Brenan había terminado ya de reconstruir el cráneo, así que Ángela ya trabajaba en la apariencia y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que la reconstrucción facial que mostraba el Angelator no correspondía al rostro de la credencial, el celular de Brenan sonó –Huesos tenemos que hablar nuevamente con los Carter- decía Booth mientras conducía al Jeffersonian, -lo sé Booth, el cadáver no es de su hijo Ángela terminó la reconstrucción facial, y aunque en estructura son parecidos es evidente que no es la misma persona ¿cómo lo supiste?- Booth colgaba su celular mientras entraba a la oficina de Brenan –fueron rastreados movimientos en las tarjetas de crédito de Steve Carter- les decía ya en persona -estuvo en las Vegas, hacia apuestas y se divertía mientras hacía que mamá y papá pensaran que estaba muerto para intentar darles una lección por meterlo a un internado, con ayuda de uno de sus amigos robo un cadáver de la facultad de medicina, lo quemaron para que no se identificara fácilmente y lo metieron por la chimenea, se le levantarán cargos menores a él y a su cómplice. Nada se le escapa al agente especial Seeley Booth- decía con tono triunfante, Brenan agregó –bueno, aún falta averiguar la identidad del cadáver y las circunstancias de su muerte, encontré restos de sangre en el interior del cráneo que indica un hematoma subtural, la víctima fue golpeada, es homicidio-

Con información proporcionada por Hodgins, Ángela y Cam, Booth obtuvo la identidad y dirección de la víctima, era un joven de 16 años llamado Nathan Buckner a quien su madre había reportado como desaparecido hace un mes, ya era tarde tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para ir a casa de los Buckner, Booth propuso a Brenan ir por algo de cenar –Tailandesa- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ante las miradas curiosas del resto de los squints y una amplia sonrisa de Ángela quien no pudo evitar decir mientras se alejaban -lo único que les falta compartir a esos dos es una noche-

-Sabes Huesos? Ya tengo mi esmoquin seré el más elegante y por supuesto el más galán- era la conversación que sostenían Booth y Brenan mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Brenan, -no lo creo Booth, también estará Hacker, él también es bastante apuesto- Brenan no supo porque dijo eso, tal vez solo era un intento por evitar que Booth supiera lo que realmente sentía y era que efectivamente tal como Ángela lo diría, era el agente más sexy del FBI -solo quise decir que también Hacker tiene una estructura ósea simétrica, pero en definitiva la tuya es mejor- dijo Brenan tratando de restarle importancia a su comentario anterior, - lo sé huesos, lo sé, soy irresistible- dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Brenan que no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante el comentario del agente, hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que nuevamente las palabras de Ángela comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza "ambos están a un paso de admitir lo que sienten" y era cierto, definitivamente ella sentía algo por Booth, algo que no podía explicar, solo sabía que no era algo de compañeros ni de amigos como pretendía hacerle creer a todo el mundo, era algo más, algo que la hacía sentir como si nada más importara cuando estaba con él y que le hacía pensar en el cuándo no estaban juntos, deseaba como ninguna otra cosa volver a sentir los labios de Booth, decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero tenía miedo y sabía que tenía tan cerca a Booth no podría seguir ocultando lo mucho que deseaba estar con él y si Booth no sentía por lo mismo ella no podría con eso, lo perdería para siempre, así que tomo una decisión, -no iré a la fiesta del FBI Booth- dijo de pronto tomando por sorpresa a su compañero que no pudo interpretarlo como una broma dada la seriedad con la que Brenan hablaba, él busco su mirada –vamos huesos, es solo un baile y prácticamente es en tu honor, no puedes faltar- ella lo evitaba – lo siento Booth, aún hay mucho por hacer, no hemos cerrado el caso y bueno, no creo que sea conveniente dejar a un lado el trabajo, sabes estoy muy cansada, será mejor que dejemos la cena para otro día- bajó de la SUV sin siquiera mirarlo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no quería que él lo notara así que solo entro a su edificio dejando a Booth confundido, no entendía que había pasado hace unos minutos estaban bromeando sobre el baile y discutiendo quien haría el pedido de comida al llegar al departamento de Brenan, por un momento sintió que esa noche era perfecta y de pronto ella pone nuevamente una barrera entre ellos "no creo que sea conveniente dejar a un lado el trabajo" fueron las palabras de Brenan que Seeley no dejaba de repetirse mientras conducía de regreso a casa –eres un estúpido Booth! Cómo pudiste creer que serías más importante para ella que su trabajo!! Te ilusionaste como un adolescente tonto creyendo que sentía lo mismo por ti!! Es tu compañera!! COMPAÑERA!!- se decía a si mismo golpeando el volante con la mano, -Ella no me ama…- dijo en una tono casi inaudible.

Brenan de pie junto a su ventana observaba la ciudad, pensaba en Booth, en sus profundos ojos cafés y lo tristes que se veían cuando le dijo que no iría, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras miles de pensamientos le embargaban "¿elegimos al no elegir? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré seguir ocultando lo que siento por él?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comments, me tarde algo en actualizar xq me tome unos días de vacaciones y no lleve mi lap ademas despues del cap 16 tenía que re-ordenar mis ideas para ver por donde llevaría este fic despues del gran shock que sufri jajaja**

**Capítulo 3**

Booth daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, su pensamiento era ocupado por Bones, su Bones, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no era capaz de pensar en otra mujer que no fuera ella, su compañera, su amiga, su todo, "aquella noche de la exposición del faraón no sé qué de Egipto estuve a punto de decirle todo, la tuve tan cerca, solo pensaba en besarla, en decirle que no he dejado de sentirme como aquella primera vez que nos besamos bajo la lluvia, la manera en que me miraba… dios! parecía como si ella también quisiera decirme algo pero tenían que llegar los nerds a arruinarlo todo!! Después de eso ella estuvo extraña conmigo unos días, me evitaba, si íbamos al Dinner buscaba la manera de que alguien más fuera con nosotros, no quería estar sola conmigo, así es mi huesos, evita a toda costa sufrir, en cuanto siente que algo sale de su control retrocede, racionaliza y continua como si nada pasara, siempre he respetado eso, siempre le he dado su espacio y su tiempo, siempre… desde aquella primera vez… pero se acabó" entre miles de recuerdos y pensamientos la alarma comenzó a sonar, era hora de levantarse, Booth se incorporó –te amo y es hora de que lo sepas, Huesos prepárate por que esta vez no dejaré que retrocedas- decía para sí mientras se dirigía a la ducha con una gran sonrisa.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar DC mientras Brenan llegaba al Jeffersonian, no había podido dormir bien así que decidió llegar temprano para terminar con algo de papeleo que tenía pendiente antes de ir con Booth a casa de los Buckner, el trabajo siempre había sido su manera de escapar, se concentraba tanto que no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más, pero ahora no podía apartarlo de su pensamiento, Booth era lo único que había en su cabeza, -y dime cariño, cenaron rico?- pregunto Ángela con tono pícaro mientras entraba a la oficina de su amiga –cariño, estas bien? – dijo Ángela ya con un tono más serio al notar el estado de ánimo de Brenan, ella no contestó, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente desviando la mirada, no quería hablar, y menos con Ángela, después de todo, las conversaciones que había tenido con ella fueron las que le llevaron a esa situación –cariño somos amigas, no me gusta verte así, ayer parecías tan contenta, que pasó? Tiene que ver con cierto sexy agente del FBI cierto?- el teléfono interrumpió a Ángela, para alivio de Brenan, quien al ver la pantalla no pudo evitar sonreír, Ángela lo notó pero también noto que una profunda tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, -Huesos se me hizo algo temprano para la oficina, te parece bien si paso por ti y vamos a desayunar antes de iniciar un día más de arduo trabajo, que dices he huesos?- Brenan se quedó en silencio por un momento, Booth parecía tan triste la noche anterior que ella temía que actuase diferente con ella, pero a juzgar por el tono jovial del agente al otro lado de la línea parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, eso la tranquilizó un poco, todo seguiría igual entre ellos dos –umh… yo… lo siento Booth, ya estoy en el Jeffersonian, te veré más tarde para ir con los Buckner, de acuerdo?- cuando colgó el teléfono, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás se permitiría involucrarse con Booth, había demasiado en juego y ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perderlo, sabía perfectamente que el amor es solo química y dura unos cuantos años, después de eso seguramente terminarían separándose personal y profesionalmente, no, jamás dejaría que eso pasara, prefería ser para siempre su compañera –Ángela puedes dejarme un momento sola por favor- su amiga camino hacia la salida, pero no para marcharse, cerró la puerta y regreso a sentarse frente al escritorio -Temperance Brenan hablaras conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, no puedes seguir así! no saldrás de aquí sin que antes hablemos! Y no me importa que venga Booth para llevarte con los padres de ese chico, es más!! el tampoco saldrá de aquí, así que o me lo dices tú o en cuanto llegue lo encierro aquí y me lo cuentan los dos!!- el tono de Ángela le dejo claro a Brenan que su amiga no se iría de ahí sin saber lo que pasaba, respiro hondo y comenzó –Ayer cuando íbamos hacia mi departamento le dije a Booth que no iré a la reunión del FBI, aún no sabemos qué pasó con el cuerpo que encontramos y no creo que sea correcto dejar pendiente el caso solo por ir a un evento social, como sea, creo que Booth no lo tomo tan bien, parecía un poco triste, lo sé porque sus ojos no brillan de la misma manera y bueno es solo que no quería que estuviera molesto conmigo, así que ahora que me llamo para invitarme a desayunar bueno creo que todo sigue igual, ves Ange, todo está bien, yo estoy bien, de acuerdo?- Ángela miraba atónita a su amiga, Brenan siempre estaba en busca de la verdad no? Pues era el momento de que la enfrentara, y ella como su mejor amiga iba a decirle en ese momento lo que nadie más se atrevía, ya no le importaba que se molestara con ella –y yo que pensé que Booth era un cobarde! Nooo! La cobarde aquí eres tú, habrás recorrido medio mundo buscando huesos y enfrentándote a ejércitos de países tercermundistas pero no puedes encarar tus sentimientos?!?!?! Crees que fue fácil para él pedirte que fueras su pareja?! Crees que el no tuvo miedo?! Crees que él no está sufriendo igual o más que tú?? Y eso es lo que me enoja Brenan, que ambos están sufriendo y ahora que por fin se decide a dar el primer paso tú lo aceptas pero después te acobardas y te retractas!!! Pobre Booth… - dijo por fin ya en un tono más calmado

–Angela no!!! Yo no quiero que él me diga nada, no quiero que de ningún primer paso no quiero que haga nada!!!! porque yo… yo no sé si lo amo, no sé lo que siento, no puedo explicarlo, solo sé que duele y mucho, no quiero que se aleje de mi otra vez- Brenan ya no pudo continuar hablando, lloraba ya sin intentar evitarlo, Ángela se acercó para abrazarla –sí, si lo sabes, sabes que lo amas y por eso estas tan asustada, evitas amar, entregarte, sentirte vulnerable, cariño, el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que existe, puede hacerte sentir la persona más feliz del mundo pero toda esa felicidad puede convertirse en sufrimiento si lo reprimes, como tú has hecho durante tanto tiempo, así es el amor, pero vale la pena créeme, y sé que él te ama, lo que ambos sienten es genuino y ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo y me atrevería a decir que desde que se conocieron, no importa si no puedes explicarlo, no necesitas hacerlo, solo tienes que admitirlo Brenan, ese hombre moriría por ti! No se alejaría de ti aunque de eso dependiera su vida, ya cometieron ambos ese error, se alejaron porque sabían que lo que sentían era tan grande aun cuando prácticamente apenas se conocían que se asustaron, tu decidiste no pasar la noche con él porque cuando te confeso que tenía un problema con el juego supiste que no solo sería una noche de sexo, sentías algo por él desde ese momento y él también, por eso te hizo esa confesión y luego decidió respetar tu decisión porque no quería estar contigo solo una noche, representabas algo más importante para él, deja de huir cielo, porque él tampoco va a estar ahí eternamente y entonces si realmente podrías perderlo, algunas veces hay que arriesgarse cariño, además, tú misma lo dijiste, han ido a cientos de eventos juntos, este es solo un evento más no? Quizá yo con mis ideas he hecho que tu pienses que ese tigre por fin se decidirá a atraparte por que secretamente es lo que deseas peeeero ¿has considerado la opción de que el hombre ni siquiera considere decirte algo y tú ya estás pensando en hacer enojar a Cam cuando le digas que no irás? Porque si no vas tu no iré yo, si no voy yo Hodgins no irá y veré la manera de que nadie del Jeffersonian se pare por ahí, imagina un homenaje al Jeffersonian… sin gente del Jeffersonian, seguro será molesto trabajar con Cam después de eso, piénsalo, voy a trabajar, tenemos como 10 horas para cerrar el caso y que tú no tengas pretextos para no ir!- Brenan sonrió, como hacia Ángela para, primero poner de cabeza sus pensamientos y después tranquilizarla de esa manera? , era cierto, tal vez solo estaba complicando todo, se había olvidado de no sacar conclusiones antes de tener toda la evidencia, Booth estaba bastante normal con ella, seguro no había de que preocuparse y ella era bastante buena ocultando sus sentimientos, iría con Booth coctel del FBI y todo seguiría igual entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Booth recibía más información del hijo de los Buckner, ellos tenían una posición bastante acomodada, el chico iba a los mejores colegios, pero por reportes de los vecinos Booth se enteró que el sr. Buckner era alcohólico, solía ser buen padre, pero cuando estaba ebrio golpeaba a su esposa y a su hijo que intentaba defenderla, estaba concentrado, leyendo diversos reportes cuando el subdirector Hacker entro a su oficina –Buen día Agente! Yo… bueno pasaba por aquí y bueno… está bien seré directo, invite a Temperance a la celebración de hoy por la noche y no he recibido su respuesta, sé que no le gusta sentirse presionada ni obligada a nada, y como usted la conoce tan bien, bueno pensé en pedirle un consejo, cree que sea buena idea si le llamo de nuevo?, tal vez debería ir a saludarla al Jeffersonian, invitarla a almorzar…- Booth lo interrumpió, no podía seguir escuchando como Hacker pretendía salir nuevamente con SU Huesos – sabe subdirector Hacker… ella dijo que no iría, tenemos un caso sin concluir y ella piensa que no es correcto dejar inconcluso un caso por ir a una fiesta así que creo que tampoco sería buen momento para invitarla a almorzar, tenemos pendiente una visita a casa de los padres de la víctima, pero yo le puedo dar su mensaje, voy a verla en este instante- y salió de la oficina sin darle oportunidad a Hacker de responder –vaya- murmuro Hacker aun con cara de confusión.

-Listo Huesos nos vamos!- la voz de Booth se escuchó en el Jeffersonian, Brenan tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Booth la esperaba –todo bien huesos? Parece como si hubieras llorado, pasa algo?- dijo realmente preocupado –no es nada Booth, un pequeño resfriado es todo, vámonos.

En la SUV Brenan iba ojeando los expedientes y reportes acerca de la familia Buckner que Booth le había dado –Sabes huesos? Hacker ha estado en mi oficina esta mañana, parece que no has contestado a cierta invitación que te hizo, pero no te preocupes, ya le he dicho que no tienes intenciones de ir y que será mejor que no insista, nuestra prioridad es resolver crímenes- dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa –pero si iré Booth- dicho esto tomo su celular y le marco, un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó en la cara de Booth que no pudo ver que numero marco –Andrew? Hola habla Temperance- al escuchar esto Booth se desconcentro tanto que casi choca al no frenar ante la luz roja en un crucero "así que no es por el caso!! Brenan me boto porque ira con Hacker!!!" Temperance continuaba su conversación sin percatarse que la cara de Booth no podía expresar más que enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo –Bien ,Andrew gracias, yo había querido llamarte pero he estado muy ocupada, escucha, tenemos un caso pendiente y bueno aún tenemos pendiente identificar el arma homicida así que tal vez no asistiré al coctel, de ser posible iré más tarde, pero supongo que tu como perteneces a las jerarquías más altas del FBI debes estar presente desde el inicio del evento así que Booth pasará por mí- ahora la cara de Booth era más bien de " no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar" –tienes razón, debo estar presente desde que inicie el evento, y en verdad espero que puedas ir y me concedas al menos un baile, en vista de que irás con el agente Booth- dijo Hacker suspirando resignado al otro lado de la línea –si puedo asistir así será, Booth solo pasara por mí… como compañeros, debo irme- ya habían llegado a casa de los Buckner, -Huesos que fue eso??- preguntó Booth pues aún no terminaba de entender si Huesos iría o no, -bueno yo… Ángela dice que si no voy yo hará que nadie del Jeffersonian vaya, y considero que es bastante capaz de lograr algo así, eso molestará mucho a los benefactores del Jeffersonian y a Cam, ella puede ser muy fastidiosa cuando está molesta, así que iré, Andrew me llamó hace unos días para saber si iría con él pero a decir verdad preferiría que tu pases por mí… claro si es que aún quieres si no puedo llamar a Andrew y…- ahora una gran sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Booth –claro Huesos, claro que pasaré por ti, y sabes qué?? Te prometo que cerraremos el caso antes, no quiero que sientas que estas dejando a un lado tu trabajo- ambos se miraron fijamente estableciendo esa conexión especial que solo ellos dos tenían, él se perdía en el profundo océano de sus ojos, ella sentía que nada más importaba cuando esos ojos cafés la miraban con ese brillo especial.

**Les prometo que no soy tan malvada como Hart Hanson, este fic SI tendrá un final feliz!!!, solo que creo que Brenan no tan fácil dejaría que Booth entre en su vida no creen?? Déjenme saber cómo les va pareciendo la historia va?**

**La actualización vendrá pronto, tal vez solo un par de días ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No more reviews ****no se si les gusta la historia o ya no :(, pero bueno, gracias kateloverByB y Kaksa x sus comentarios :) ****me animan a continuar esta historia!!**

**Este cap hace algo de referencia al 5x18 The predator in the pool.**

**Capítulo 4**

-Buenos días, soy agente Seeley Booth del FBI, ella es la Dra. Temperance Brenan del Jeffersonian, estamos aquí por la desaparición de su hijo, reportada hace un mes- explicaba Booth a los Buckner, mientras estos les hacían pasar, era una elegante casa en una zona residencial, cercana a la casa de los Carter, donde inicialmente había sido encontrado el cadáver, después de todo tal vez Steve Carter había hecho algo más que solo robar el cadáver, pensó Booth, una vez dentro de la casa, los Buckner mostraron fotos de su hijo Nathan, era un chico de complexión atlética, capitán del equipo de americano, bien parecido, buenas calificaciones, con un gran futuro, ambos padres parecían devastados al recibir la noticia de que encontraron el cadáver de su hijo, albergaban la esperanza de que regresara a casa, o al menos eso parecía, Brenan notó que durante la conversación Booth tenía una actitud displicente hacía el sr. Buckner, él no solía ser así con los familiares de las víctimas, -sr. Buckner, tengo entendido que algunas noches llegaba digamos en un estado alcohólico poco recomendable para un abogado tan importante como usted, le molestaban las críticas de su esposa y por eso la golpeaba?, golpeaba a Nathan cuando intentaba defender a su madre?, no cree que esa sea una razón suficiente para huir de casa? O no huyo? Tal vez usted lo mato e hizo creer a su esposa que huyo- al escuchar las palabras de Booth, Temperance comprendió todo, seguramente Booth recordó su dolorosa infancia con su padre alcohólico y golpeador, la mirada de Booth era triste y al conocerlo ella tan bien noto en su tono de voz cuanto le estaba afectando el caso, sin embargo él se mantenía firme, confrontando al Sr Buckner, ella odiaba verlo sufrir, ojala estuvieran en cualquier otro lugar, solos, así ella podría abrazarlo e intentar que se sintiera mejor -mire agente Booth, no voy a permitir que venga a insultarme a mi propia casa, quien les dijo eso? Aaron Price? Le recomiendo que verifique sus fuentes de información, demandé a ese idiota por difamación, obviamente perdió y ahora si no tienen nada más que decirnos les pido que se retiren, vayan a hacer su trabajo y averigüen que le pasó a mi hijo, avísennos cuando podamos recoger el cadáver- la Sra. Buckner que hasta el momento había permanecido callada sollozando sentada en el sofá de la habitación dijo –no es lo que insinúa agente Booth, Nathan huyó, dejó una nota y los golpes que tenía eran a causa del americano y esas jaquecas fueron por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando intentaba enseñar a patinar a su novia- el Sr. Buckner se apresuró a callar a su esposa, diciéndole que no tenían por qué dar explicaciones, Booth solo apretó la mandíbula conteniendo su enojo -no salga del estado, regresaremos si tenemos más preguntas- dijo Booth y salieron de la casa.

-que paso ahí? Nunca te había visto así, es decir, tu nunca eres tan agresivo, incluso si sospechas de alguien… realmente crees que él lo hizo?- preguntó Brenan realmente preocupada por su compañero –yo… lo siento Huesos, obtuve esa información hoy por la mañana y pretendía averiguar más acerca de eso pero no pude contenerme, yo, estaba demasiado enojado, no creo que él haya matado a su hijo, pero sí creo que fue la causa de que él huyera, deberíamos hablar con algunos de sus vecinos.

Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde ya habían hablado con todos su vecinos, algunos aceptaron hablar de manera extra-oficial, ninguno haría una declaración formal pues no querían ser demandados, las declaraciones coincidían en que el Sr. Buckner era una buena persona, pero 6 meses atrás comenzó a beber y bajo los efectos del alcohol era sumamente agresivo, incluso había tenido riñas con un par de vecinos, Booth y Brenan ya estaban en el Dinner, Brenan robaba algunas papas del plato de Booth, de pronto Booth comenzó a reírse mientras miraba hacia la ventana, Brenan volteó y vio a un joven haciendo malabares para evitar caerse por lo resbalosa que estaba la calle al derretirse la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, en ese momento se levantó de la mesa –tengo que ir al Jeffersonian- Booth estaba a punto de comer su hamburguesa –Huesos, espera, muero de hambre… ay huesos…- y salió detrás de ella.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Brenan corrió a la plataforma donde estaban los restos, volvió a analizar el cráneo, metió algunos datos a la computadora y pidió a Ángela fueran al Angelator, Cam, Hodgins, Booth y Wendell estaban ya ahí, Brenan comenzó–no hemos podido encontrar el arma homicida porque no hay tal, y tampoco coinciden los patrones con la manera en que pudo haber sido golpeado por otra persona porque el mismo se hizo esa fractura, Ángela puedes cambiar los valores del escenario?, que daño se haría si cayera hacia atrás? Como si resbalara usando patines de hielo- Ángela comenzó a meter los datos, el escenario ahora mostraba la imagen de un joven resbalando y golpeando su cabeza contra el hielo, la fuerza y posición del golpe coincidían con la que presentaba la víctima –la madre de Nathan comentó algo sobre una caída, cuando interrogamos a su novia lo confirmó, dijo que eso había sido el día anterior a su desaparición, al ver a ese chico caer frente al Dinner relacione la forma de las fracturas del cráneo con el daño provocado por una caída de ese estilo- explico la Dra. Brenan –Así que el chico cae, golpea su cabeza provocando un hematoma subtural que al no ser tratado aumenta su tamaño comprimiendo el cerebro y causándole la muerte un par de días después- dijo Cam, - iba caminando, solo, sin rumbo, llevaba un par de días fuera de casa, se sintió mareado, se sentó en el parque y murió… pensaron que era un indigente que murió congelado y así fue como llego a la facultad de medicina de donde Steve Carter robo su cadáver para hacerle una macabra broma a su madre- complemento Wendell, -si tan solo hubiera estado en casa habría recibido atención médica y ahora estaría vivo… oh por dios… es tan triste- dijo Ángela con lágrimas en los ojos, provocando un tierno abrazo de Hodgins –creo que debo avisar a los padres- dijo Booth y salió de la habitación, Brenan salió tras él –estas bien?, puedo acompañarte con los Buckner- dijo tomando la mano de Booth para detenerle –estoy bien huesos vale? Solo avisare a sus padres que la muerte de su hijo fue accidental y que pueden pasar por el cadáver, es todo, fin del caso- Brenan no insistió, en ese momento no supo porque, pero le beso en la mejilla Booth cerró los ojos, era eso lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo, su padre, lo triste de su infancia, el caso, todo!! solo Huesos importaba, -entonces iré a casa, si… pasarás por mí?- pregunto un poco insegura, pensó que tal vez Booth no tendría ánimos para ir –por supuesto Huesos, ahí estaré- Booth sonrió, su semblante ya no era tan triste, se dirigió a casa de los Buckner pensando en ese tierno y espontaneo beso de Brenan.

-Sabía que no tendrías tiempo de ir al centro comercial, así que compre esto por ti, es de tu talla, ya puedo ver a ese tigre quedándose sin aliento al verte- decía Ángela mientras daba a Brenan un hermoso vestido azul midnight -Ange no… no tenías que hacer esto, podría haber usado uno de los que ya tengo, es realmente muy bonito pero… se ve que es costoso- Ángela ya se estaba instalando en la sala de Brenan –sabes? Tengo una amiga que es una famosa escritora y comparte un porcentaje de las regalías de sus libro conmigo así que cierra la boca Brenan y ven acá que Versace y yo haremos que luzcas espectacular- Brenan sonrío y se sentó al lado de Ángela quien no pudo evitar reír cuando Brenan le pregunto quién era Versace.

-así que Hacker ya te había pedido que fueras con el… fue una muy buena decisión no ir con él, no harías mejor pareja con nadie más que con Booth- el comentario de Ángela tomo completamente por sorpresa a Brenan –lo sé…- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un tono distraído –quise decir…- se sonrojó y no supo cómo continuar su frase –calma cariño, soy tu mejor amiga, todo lo que digo es porque quiero verte feliz y aunque me muera de ganas de verlos juntos sería incapaz de meterme de manera directa en su relación de "compañeros" pero no puedes culparme por intentar abrirte los ojos, ahora que si me das permiso voy y le doy un par de zapes a ese tigre a ver si reacciona y también deja de andar perdiendo el tiempo con biólogas marinas y te dice de una vez por todas que muere por ti y que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo… cariño estas bien? Qué pasa?- una lagrima se deslizó por el rostro de Brenan –Lo siento Ange, yo… voy a arruinar el maquillaje, es solo que… podríamos dejar de hablar de eso, no me siento cómoda…- Ángela dejo el maquillaje a un lado y tomo las manos de su amiga –algo pasó entre ustedes cierto? desde hace algunos meses, escucha cielo, no insistiré para que me cuentes, si te afecta de esa manera, pero en el momento que necesites hablar aquí estaré ok?- hubo unos minutos de silencio, Brenan recordaba cada palabra que Booth le había dicho meses antes, después de decirle a Sweets las inconsistencias en su libro, aquella noche había sido la más dolorosa de su vida después de que sus padres y Russ desaparecieron de su vida, ahora ella temía cada segundo que Booth se alejará, intentaba continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta fingió alegrarse cuando Booth comenzó a salir con Katherine y les dijo que eran compatibles "lo único que pude decirle fue que merecía una buena mujer" pensó Brenan al tiempo que limpiaba otra lagrima de su rostro –Ange, él me lo dijo, dijo que lo sabía desde el principio, pero yo no pude…solo no pude…- Ángela no se creía lo que estaba escuchando –que te dijo?? Que sabía??- tenía que confirmar la información que estaba recibiendo –que él era el indicado, que creía en darnos una oportunidad, pero yo no… Ange él merece a alguien que lo ame tanto como él puede amar y yo no soy así, no puedo, dijo que tendría que avanzar y creo que lo está haciendo… con Katherine, y tal vez yo pueda establecer con Hacker el tipo de relación que yo suelo tener, tu sabes, cuando termine termina y ya, no importa si no vuelvo a verlo, pero si Booth se alejara yo…- Ángela se levantó y camino un poco por la sala de su amiga, era increíble que Booth se le hubiera declarado a Brenan y más aún que ella lo hubiera rechazado, si ese hombre era todo un dios!! quien podría decirle que no?? –escucha Brenan, amas a ese hombre tanto como él a ti, pero estas muerta de miedo, no es a él a quien proteges, es a ti, estas siendo tan egoísta cariño que puedes terminar por realmente alejar a Booth, ya has salido varias veces con Hacker y no funciona Bren, no hay entre ustedes esa magia que existe entre Booth y tú, será mejor que ya dejes de darle vueltas a todo esto, lástimas a Booth, tal vez el y la bióloga esa hayan salido pero yo no he escuchado siquiera que la mencione, ni siquiera consideró ir con ella al evento del FBI porque no le interesa estar con nadie más que contigo, mira cariño, olvida todo esta noche quieres? solo diviértete, si? Después platicaremos de esto… Hazlo por Booth, después de lo difícil que fue el caso para él necesita un poco de diversión esta noche… tranquila Bren no me refiero a eso… solo digo que un poco de baile y convivir con sus amigos le hará bien-

Aún era temprano, Booth pasaría por ella a las ocho, faltaba casi una hora, Ángela había hecho un muy buen trabajo pensaba Brenan mientras se veía al espejo pero… ¿Quién era Versace?, su amiga acababa de marcharse a su departamento para prepararse para el coctel, también ella pensaba dejar sin aliento a Hodgins, Brenan decidió leer un poco, tomo un libro y se sentó en su sala, observo la foto de sus padres y Russ, recordó cuando descubrió que Max no estaba muerto, enterarse de la verdad había sido muy difícil y doloroso para ella, pero Booth siempre estuvo a su lado, dándole fuerzas para continuar, de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, rápidamente fue por su abrigo y tomo sus llaves.

La tarde continuaba avanzando, Booth estaba en su departamento tomando una cerveza, deseaba ir por Huesos, pero aún era temprano, la visita a los Buckner no le había llevado mucho tiempo, así que llevaba un par de horas haciendo tiempo, encendió el televisor pues el hecho de estar en silencio llevaba sus pensamientos a Brenan, pensamientos que lo atormentaban, el televisor no sirvió de mucho… ¿Qué pasaría si Brenan lo rechazaba otra vez? Simplemente no podría continuar, sería demasiado difícil para el tenerla tan cerca, esta sería su última jugada, el todo por el todo, no podía continuar siendo solo su compañero, ya no… el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y una voz… esa voz –Booth, soy yo, Booth ábreme!- Booth se levantó tan rápido como pudo –Huesos que haces aquí, se suponía que yo debía pasar por ti, no al revés- Brenan entro no sin antes mirar detenidamente el torso de Booth, ya que estaba sin camisa –yo tenía hambre y bueno note que el caso te afecto y cuando a mí me afecta algún caso tu siempre te apareces en mi departamento con algo de comida tailandesa y … eso me hace sentir mejor, así que pensé que antes del coctel del FBI podríamos cenar algo…y – puso una bolsa de comida sobre la mesa de Booth, -Huesos yo… gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa –no es nada Booth, solo… quiero que seas feliz- Booth se acercó a ella y la abrazó –lo soy Huesos, lo soy- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

**Gracias x leer y no saben que feliz me haría saber que opinan de cómo va la historia se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, etc etc etc.**

**Saludooooos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!! antes que nada mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me han hecho muuuuuuy feliz y más que eso, les dejo otro capi a ver que les parece!!**

**Saludos!!!**

**Cap. 5**

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados? Segundos? Minutos? Quien lo sabe, ella podría pasar la eternidad abrazada a ese perfecto torso del hombre al que, sin pretenderlo, había entregado su corazón, para él, simplemente ese era la descripción de su mundo ideal, tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que tanto amaba; en ese instante, sintiendo tan cerca a Brenan las ultimas dudas que tenía se disiparon, no podía continuar así por más tiempo, sonriendo porque eran amigos mientras sufría porque Temperance se negaba a ser algo más, esta noche sería su último intento, o bien Brenan aceptaría que entre ellos había algo mucho más grande y fuerte que su amistad y lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo o aceptaría de nuevo su negativa pero esta vez no tendría otra opción más que alejarse de ella, sabía que mientras permaneciera a su lado jamás podría avanzar, la prueba era Catherine, a pesar de que se divertía cuando salían no podía dejar de pensar en Huesos, no hay peor tortura que estar al lado de quien amas y saber que nunca será tuyo; para Temperance ese abrazo le dejaba más que claro que amaba como a nadie en el mundo a ese hombre, deseaba olvidarse de todas sus teorías antropológicas, sus pensamientos racionales, sus temores, todo aquello que le impedía arriesgarse por primera vez en su vida a dejar su corazón en manos de alguien más, cuando perdió a sus padres y después a Russ se prometió que no permitiría que nadie la haría sufrir de nuevo, los vínculos afectivos tenían una explicación, y como todo lo que tiene una explicación puede racionalizarse y reducirse a simples fórmulas matemáticas o químicas, así había aprendido a ser, hasta que llego él…

-Yo…Booth… creo que…debemos irnos- dijo ella notablemente nerviosa al percatarse del estrecho contacto con su "compañero", -que dices Huesos? Y dejar esta deliciosa comida enfriarse? Claro que no, deja tu abrigo y ponte cómoda que Seeley Booth servirá la cena- Brenan sonrió y camino hacia la sala de Booth mientras él sacaba un par de platos, -creo que será una noche divertida Huesos, escuche que Hodgins preparo un poco de alcohol puro que quizá podría terminar por accidente en las bebidas que sirvan esta noche, pero sabes qué?, no lo escuchaste de mí, creo que... – lo que fuera que iba a decir se borró de su mente al salir de la cocina y ver a Brenan en medio de la sala observando las fotos que tenía en la pared, ella volteo al notar el silencio que de pronto se había hecho –Booth! Vas a tirar la comida, te ayudo…- dijo acercándose a él –lo siento Huesos es que wow… yo…yo… bueno lo que quise decir…tu… te ves realmente hermosa sabes?- y aunque la Dra. Brenan sabía que su físico encajaba perfectamente en el estándar de belleza no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de Booth, aunque también sonrío divertida al ver como se cumplía lo que Ángela dijo "cuando te vea no recordará ni su nombre" –yo…uhm… dejare esto aquí e iré a ponerme una camisa, de pronto siento que no es una buena idea permanecer en la misma habitación si es que queremos llegar a lo del FBI…- Brenan lo miro un poco confundida –yo… no entiendo a qué te refieres…-

El tiempo paso sin que ambos lo notarán, platicaban y reían divertidos, de cuando en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y parecía que se decían todo lo que con palabras no fluía, de pronto la alegre velada fue interrumpida por los celulares de ambos, que empezaron a sonar prácticamente al mismo tiempo –Brenan- -Booth- contesto cada uno apresuradamente –Dra. Saroyan vamos en camino- al otro lado de la línea Camille notablemente alterada por la ausencia de la Temperance por la que todos preguntaban, Booth vivía la misma situación con Hacker, quien le pidió llegara tan pronto como fuera posible pues ellos eran el centro de la alianza FBI-Jeffersonian y debían estar presentes para el brindis, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron del departamento del agente

Make everything so simple in a crazy world,  
And I'm tryna find the words to say.  
You make everything alright just by being around.  
Boy, you make me wanna sing

En la radio de la SUV sonaba una canción, Temperance la escuchaba atentamente, le parecía conocida, sabía que en algún lado la había escuchado, no supo porque, pero la hizo sonreír, Booth por el contario apenas si le ponía atención, estaba distraído intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a Brenan que no seguiría reprimiendo sus sentimientos por ella, desde que la vio afuera de su departamento tuvo ganas de decirle todo, después al verla en ese vestido que hacía destacar su piel de porcelana y sus hermosos ojos azules tuvo que rezarle a todos los santos que conocía e incluso inventar algunos para no llenarla de besos y caricias en ese momento, pero sabía lo frágil que era emocionalmente y si la tomaba por sorpresa como la vez anterior ella nuevamente se cerraría y todo estaría perdido, decidió que se lo diría al terminar todo, bailarían, se divertirían con los squints a quienes consideraba ya sus amigos, y después… "que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero hay algo que no puede esperar" pensó –Huesos antes de entrar quiero darte algo que compre para ti- dijo mientras le mostraba un hermoso dije de zafiro colgando de una delicada cadena de plata –Booth yo... es decir tú no tienes que hacerme un regalo es…- Booth la interrumpió –no Huesos, no es ningún contrato social, tranquila, solo lo compre… bueno ya sabes porque me hace recordar tus ojos… además se verá bien con ese vestido que traes y que por cierto tengo entendido no es un contrato social cierto? es solo una muestra de cuanto te aprecia Ángela, pues el mismo principio se aplica a este dije- ella sonrió –mmm… tu lógica tiene sentido, pero que le ha dado hoy a las personas por regalar cosas?.. . y… como es que sabes que este vestido me lo dio Ángela?- pregunto Brenan un poco confundida –pues porque tu ni siquiera sabes quién es Versace Huesos!, anda te lo pongo y vamos donde Hacker y Camille antes de que manden un escuadrón a buscarnos.

En la entrada del salón en el que se realizó la recepción estaba el distintivo del FBI y del Jeffersonian, era una decoración sencilla y en colores sobrios muy de acuerdo al tipo de celebración, algunas mesa estaban distribuidas a lo largo del salón, dejando una parte lo suficientemente amplia en el centro para los que quisieran bailar un poco después de la cena, al fondo un pequeño escenario donde estaba el grupo que amenizaba la reunión.

Al entrar al salón Hacker y Camille caminaron inmediatamente hacia ellos –Dra. Brenan, Booth, se perdieron la cena, ya no sabíamos que hacer para postergar el brindis que bueno que llegan, los organizadores del evento comenzaban a desesperarse y no me da mucha confianza saber que son agentes y tiene permiso para portar armas, veo que finalmente han venido juntos, me alegro- como era costumbre Brenan se apresuró a contestar –solo como compañeros, Booth paso por mí para que no tuviera que manejar con estos incomodos tacones- Hacker no dejaba de observar a Brenan con una gran sonrisa –y yo me alegro más por esa aclaración, Temperance estas preciosa esta noche-dijo mientras le besaba ligeramente en los labios a modo de saludo, Camille notó que aunque Brenan no correspondió el beso si no que más bien se hizo para atrás, Booth estaba a punto de explotar y acertadamente intervino –Saben, creo que debemos ir por allá, el brindis, organizadores histéricos, agentes, armas, recuerdan? – los cuatro caminaron hacía el escenario, Hacker y Camille dijeron algunas palabras referentes al trabajo en equipo y la ciencia como parte fundamental en las investigaciones, Booth y Temperance también hablaron brevemente de lo complicado que fue en un principio comprender la perspectiva del otro pero ahora su equipo estaba tan bien consolidado que esas diferentes perspectivas eran las que los llevaban a resolver los casos exitosamente, todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

La música comenzó a sonar alegremente, los cuatro bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaba el resto del equipo de la Dra. Brenan; el discurso inicial, la cena, el brindis, todo lo referente al protocolo había terminado, Hacker propuso dejar las formalidades atrás y divertirse, Ángela adivino sus intenciones de invitar a bailar a Brenan así que se levantó de su asiento, –veo que nuestro plan funciono, el dije se le ve increíble, alejare a Hacker todo lo que pueda Camille y Daisy también ayudarán, ahora ve tigre!- le susurro a Booth en el oído antes de interceptar a Hacker –amo esa canción, sería un honor para mí bailarla con el subdirector más guapo del FBI –Hacker no pudo negarse y tomo la mano de Ángela para dirigirse a la pista de baile, ella sonrío mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a Hodgins.

La noche transcurrió maravillosamente para todos, tal como lo había prometido Ángela habían mantenido a Hacker fuera del radar toda la noche, Hodgins, Wendell y Sweets habían hecho lo mismo alejando a cualquiera que pretendiera interceptar a Booth, Ángela estaba más que satisfecha con su trabajo de cupido, Booth y Brenan bailaban, se abrazaban, reían, todo entre ellos estaba realmente relajado, imposible creer como un simple saludo era capaz de destruir toda esa magia que fue creada a lo largo de la noche –Hola Seeley, parece que has estado muy ocupado, he estado toda la noche intentando bailar contigo- ahora de dirigía a Brenan –sé que Seeley y usted vienen juntos Dra. Brenan, pero le molestaría si bailo con él esta canción?- Booth no sabía ni que decir, ella era la última persona que esperaba ver esa noche, estaba a punto de decirle que se alegraba de verla pero que hablarían después cuando Brenan habló –adelante Dra. Klein, Booth y yo no venimos juntos él es solo mi compañero- y se dio media vuelta para retirarse sin darle tiempo a Booth para detenerla, Catherine sonrió y lo tomo del cuello –que pasa Seeley, no llamaste, supuse que era porque tenías mucho trabajo, me entere de este evento y pedí a un viejo amigo que también trabaja en el FBI que me invitara, supuse que te encontraría aquí y podríamos hablar pero estuviste toda la noche con tu compañera y bueno solo quiero saber que pasa entre nosotros- Booth no le prestó mucha atención, estaba distraído buscando con la mirada a Brenan –Catherine, lo siento, yo… - y antes de que terminará la frase ella lo besó, en ese momento Ángela regresaba de buscar un poco de ponche y se sentó junto a Hodgins, que discutía con Wendell algo sobre beisbol, cuando volteó a la pista se llevó una gran sorpresa –que hace esa tipa con Booth!!!!- su grito asustó a Hodgins y a Wendell, Cam interrumpió la plática que tenía con uno de los subdirectores del FBI y hasta Sweets y Daisy que estaban muy entretenidos besándose voltearon hacia la pista –oh por Dios! si Brenan vio eso…- dijo Ángela realmente preocupada.

Temperance lo observaba todo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió del lugar a toda prisa, Hacker que ya se había dado por vencido de estar con Temperance esa noche se encontraba platicando con un grupo de agentes cuando la vio pasar, se disculpó con los agentes y fue tras ella –Temperance, estas bien?- ella intentó alejarse –Andrew estoy bien solo, es hora de irme a casa- dijo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, realmente no quería que nadie la viera así, pero Hacker la detuvo, ella intentó soltarse y darle una bofetada –solo déjame en paz!!- ella estaba realmente molesta y el hecho de que la sujetara así basto para hacerla explotar, pero Hacker reaccionó más rápido, la detuvo y la abrazó, al principio ella se resistió pero termino llorando amargamente en el hombro de Hacker –tranquila Temperance, que ha pasado?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ella seguía llorando –vale, lo mejor será que te lleve a casa de acuerdo?- ella solo hizo movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza intentando controlar su llanto.

-Ange has visto a Brenan? – Ángela estaba visiblemente molesta –no Booth, no la he visto, pero te vi a ti y a la bióloga esa y permíteme decirte Seeley Booth eres un idiota- dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a su amiga –no Ange, espera, necesito hablar con Huesos, pudo malinterpretar algo de lo que paso allá al igual que tú lo estás haciendo ahora, yo solo deje de buscar a Catherine, solo la vi un par de veces y bueno, ella pensó que aún había algo y por eso vino, lo sé soy un estúpido por echar todo esto a perder pero aún puede salir bien Ange, ayúdame a encontrarla- la mirada de Booth era tan sincera que convenció a Ángela –vale, está bien, no me des explicaciones a mí, guárdala para Brenan, acaban de decirme que la vieron en el estacionamiento, seguro ya va camino a su casa, deberías ir allá, si ella vio lo que yo debe estar destrozada- ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, Booth se detuvo de pronto –pues al parecer no le molesto demasiado la interrupción de Catherine, yo diría que aprovecho muy bien el tiempo- dijo mientras observaba a Brenan y Hacker caminando abrazados –Ange, gracias por todo, yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, Huesos está bien y creo que será mejor que no los interrumpa, después de todo él es mi jefe- dijo sonriendo irónicamente y ya con lágrimas en los ojos –no Booth, espera, y vas a dejar que esto quede así? Que harás? Seguirás haciendo como que nada ha pasado entre los dos? Continuaras escuchando como la pasa en sus citas fingiendo una sonrisa mientras mueres de celos? Cuánto tiempo más crees que pueden continuar así? - Booth se sentía derrotado, ya sin fuerza, se sentó en las escaleras y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, Ángela se sentó a su lado, permaneció unos minutos en silencio junto a él, un auto se puso en marcha, "seguramente es el auto de Hacker" pensó Booth –yo ya no puedo Ange, me voy, pediré mi transferencia, no me quiero alejar de ella pero… ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer cuando la persona que te hace sufrir es la única capaz de consolarte pero no quiere aceptarlo? - ella tomó su mano –escucha Tigre, ya he hecho demasiado, si esto sale mal y ustedes se alejan yo me sentiré muy culpable, tal vez si no me hubiera metido nada de esto estaría pasando, ya no haré más, solo puedo decirte que lo que hay entre ustedes en único y sé que nunca te perdonarás si no vas tras ella y aclaras las cosas, iré a buscar a Hodgins y a los demás- Booth continuó sentado, revolviendo su cabello con las manos, intentando tomar una decisión, irse a casa, redactar su carta solicitando su cambio y dejar que Huesos hiciera su vida de la manera en que ella estaba acostumbrada o ir tras ella e intentar mostrarle que hay otro camino, uno que él puede mostrarle y que estaba seguro los haría muy felices a ambos…

**Espero les haya gustado :D, creo que me quedo un poco dramatico este capi, o ustedes que opinan??**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muuuuuchas Gracias x sus reviews! ya no había tenido tiempo de pasarme x aqui a leer fics y tampoco de escribir, pero bueno ahora que afortunada (o desafortunadamente) tengo muuucho tiempo libre aqui esta la actualización! es un poco corto, pero es que en la parte que sigue viene algo intenso jiji entonces pues si no lo cortaba hubiera quedado demasiado largo, espero que les guste y saben que de corazón agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas etc etc etc**

**Hay un poco de referencia al cap 5x21 The boy in the answer, solo una pequeñitita, x cierto creo que me ha faltado poner el dichoso disclaimer aclarando que los personajes son propiedad de Fox y HH y la publicación de esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, solo es por diversión y para liberar un poco la frustración a la que me someten cada semana los escritores de la serie.**

**Cap 6**

El camino al departamento de Temperance fue silencioso, ella iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos _"pero que es lo que pasa conmigo? Él tiene derecho a seguir, a encontrar alguien que lo merezca, que lo ame por 30, 40 o 50 años, ¿Por qué me molesta? Debería estar feliz por él... merece ser feliz, conmigo jamás lo sería, no soy como él, no sé si sería capaz de amarlo por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera creo en el amor, solo lo lastimaría y definitivamente no sería capaz de verlo nuevamente tan triste como lo vi aquel día fuera de la oficina de Sweets, es mejor así, él debe estar con Catherine, sonreiré cuando me platique que después de esta noche seguirá viéndola, yo seré siempre su compañera, su amiga... sin riesgo de perderlo y yo… yo también debería continuar…"_

Hacker no sabía ni que decir, jamás imagino verla de esa manera, parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable que prefirió permanecer en silencio por temor a decir algo inapropiado, sabía que ese llanto estaba relacionado con Booth, siempre pensó que entre su mejor agente y Brenan había algo más que amistad aunque ambos se empeñaran en negarlo pero no imagino que fuera un sentimiento tan fuerte como para poner a Temperance como la había visto minutos antes en el estacionamiento, sin esperarlo, ella rompió el silencio –aún es temprano, podríamos ir a beber algo...- parecía que volvía a ser la misma Temperance de siempre, el llanto se había borrado de su rostro, su tono de voz era tranquilo, como siempre, era como si nada hubiera pasado, él no pudo negarse, quería que ella se sintiera mejor, que confiara en él, esperaba que le contara el motivo de su llanto esa noche y si él podía ayudar, lo haría –Founding Fathers te parece buena idea?- al escuchar el lugar inevitablemente sus pensamientos fueron hacia Booth –no, me gustaría ir a otro lugar, alguno en el que no haya estado antes…- sonrió ligeramente y de inmediato volteó a la ventanilla pues su ojos comenzaban a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas.

Booth tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, manejo sin rumbo por unos minutos, no podía decidir qué camino tomar, ser el jugador una vez más y arriesgarse a ser herido de nuevo o dejar todo como estaba, retirarse sin apuesta "_lo arriesgue una vez, no pasará de nuevo, si para ella ha sido tan fácil avanzar y cambiar de página, dejare que sea feliz a su manera, pero no me quedaré para verlo, escuchando como habla de él, viendo como la besa… no!, tal vez en algún tiempo pueda regresar y continuaremos siendo amigos, como ella quiere, pero por ahora no puedo seguir junto a ella" _pensaba para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que ese era el rumbo que debían tomar las cosas y al mismo tiempo quitarse un poco la culpa que sentía por abandonarla

Al llegar a su departamento Booth comenzó a hacer llamadas a agentes que conocía en oficinas regionales del FBI, no le importaba el lugar, solo le importaba alejarse, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba –Gracias Chuck, es perfecto, tomaría el vuelo ahora mismo, pero debo terminar algo de papeleo de un caso que concluimos esta tarde y debo… despedirme de Parker, hablare tan pronto sea posible con el subdirector adjunto para comunicarle mi decisión, gracias amigo y perdón por llamarte a esta hora pero era realmente importante, el lunes estaré por allá- colgó sintiéndose tan triste como jamás en su vida lo había estado, tomo su computadora portátil y comenzó a redactar una carta solicitando su transferencia inmediata a la oficina regional en Portland.

Brenan y Hacker llevaban ya un par de horas en un bar que encontraron cercano a Founding Fathers, a pesar de que ella ya tenía bastantes copas de vino en su sistema, continuaba siendo bastante elocuente, parecía que ella ya no estaba tan triste platicaban animadamente, Hacker reía ante la cara de genuina sorpresa que Brenan continuaba haciendo cada vez que mencionaba algo relacionado con TV, cine o música, un tema los llevaba a otro hasta que –pues sigue sin gustarme Led Zeppelin, no me importa que Booth opine que es la mejor banda de …- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, la sonrisa se borró nuevamente de su rostro "_seguramente esta con Catherine…"_ , tomó la media copa de vino que aún tenía en la mesa y la termino de un trago –creo que es tarde Andrew, debemos irnos- Hacker tomo su mano entre las de él –espera Temperance, puedes decirme que paso esta noche? Hay algo entre Booth y tú?- ella le miro a los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente le dijo –lo que ha pasado esta noche Andrew ha sido entre Booth y yo y no pienso hablar al respecto, pero puedo asegurarte que él y yo solo somos compañeros, solo eso, el sale con alguien y bueno… tu y yo salimos, a veces Booth y yo discutimos por el enfoque en los casos, eso es todo… nos vamos?- se levantó de la silla y tomo su abrigo para dirigirse a la salida del establecimiento.

Booth tomo la hoja recién impresa, en ese instante se materializaron ante él las implicaciones de su decisión, si se alejaba ahora de ella la perdería para siempre, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que al regresar las cosas mejorarían, pero bien sabía que no habría un después para ellos ni siquiera como amigos, Temperance jamás lo perdonaría por abandonarla y él tampoco se perdonaría hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero tampoco podía quedarse y fingir que nada pasaba mientras moría un poco cada vez que veía como Hacker o cualquier otro tenía los besos y caricias de Brenan que jamás serían para él, ella se lo había dejado muy claro, recordó las palabras de Ángela _"jamás te perdonaras si no vas tras ella_" era cierto, no se lo perdonaría pero ya había ido tras ella y ella no lo había aceptado, tampoco podía obligarla a amarlo … la ira y la impotencia hicieron que lanzará contra la pared el vaso de whiskey que estaba tomando, iba a irse, ya estaba decidido, pero antes tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por no estar ahí para consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien la próxima vez que ella tuviera pesadillas, por no estar ahí para decirle que es la persona más inteligente del mundo y hacer que recobre su seguridad en ella misma la próxima vez que un maldito asesino la haga dudar de su capacidad, por no estar ahí para compartir con ella la alegría al recibir una buena noticia como la que les dieron Ángela y Hodgins, por no estar ahí para impedir que Max cometa un error pensando que es la única manera de salvarla, tenía que pedirle perdón por no continuar a su lado…

Hacker acompaño a Temperance a la entrada de su edificio –me alegra que te sientas mejor, a pesar de todo ha sido una agradable noche- ella no respondió nada, solo se acercó y lo beso –quieres subir? podemos tener sexo…- Hacker estaba realmente sorprendido con esa proposición tan directa –yo… me encantaría en verdad, pero… tiene esto algo que ver con lo que paso hoy entre Booth y tú?- ella se separó un poco de Hacker –no sé a qué te refieres, ya te explique que Booth y yo somos compañeros, seguramente él está teniendo sexo con Catherine en este momento, no veo como se relaciona con nosotros- Hacker le tomo las manos y acaricio su rostro, más como alguien que intenta explicar algo a un niño –escucha Temperance, hace mucho que no conocía a alguien como tú, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, divertida, en verdad disfruto el tiempo que pasamos juntos y por lo mismo me había negado a ver lo que pasa realmente entre Booth y tu aunque ambos se empeñen en negarlo y gritar tan fuerte como puedan que solo son compañeros, lo cierto es que no lo son y yo no pienso entrometerme en eso, aprecio a Booth sinceramente y creo que deberían intentarlo, ambos se lo merecen- los ojos de Temperance nuevamente brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas ante las palabras de Hacker, ¿Cómo podría seguir ignorando algo que todo el mundo notaba? –Andrew no… yo… es decir Booth y yo jamás… no podríamos… el FBI nos separaría… yo no quiero estar lejos de él… además él y Cathe…- Hacker posó su mano ligeramente en sus labios –Temperance, créeme Booth no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti, y aunque es un golpe a mi ego debo admitir que tú tampoco podrías fijarte en alguien más, además sabes?, los subdirectores tenemos mucho trabajo, tanto que no tenemos tiempo de investigar las relaciones personales de nuestros agentes mientras su desempeño siga siendo el mismo, además alguien que crea que Led Zeppelin es la mejor banda de rock merece una oportunidad… a veces hay que arriesgarse un poco Temperance, suerte y… buenas noches- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un último abrazo para después dirigirse a su auto y marcharse.

Booth había observado toda la escena, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, varias veces tuvo el impulso de encender la SUV y largarse de ahí, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, después de que Brenan entró a su edificio y Hacker se fue él se quedó algunos minutos auto convenciéndose de bajar del auto y hablar con ella, pero una y otra vez la imagen de Brenan y Hacker besándose lo hacía desistir, finalmente puso en marcha la SUV, el radio se encendió y de nuevo esa melodía

your my light in the dark  
guiding, guiding me home  
and your faith in me, is all I need  
baby, mmmm your love it sets me free

al escucharla Booth la reconoció "_esa canción… nuestro primer caso…dios… no puedo irme así" _cada momento que había compartido con Brenan inundo su pensamiento, no quería que todo eso se perdiera, ella merecía saber que se iba y la razón de esa decisión, bajó del vehículo y entro al edificio, sin saber aun lo que iba a decirle, le dolía tanto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para ambos, tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que solo caminaba por inercia, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de Brenan, respiro profundo y tocó el timbre.

Temperance subió a su departamento, se sirvió una copa de vino "¿_porque tenías que aparecer en mi vida Seeley Booth?, yo estaba bien siendo científica, manteniendo mis sentimientos bajo control sin mezclarlos en mis relaciones, manteniéndome a salvo del dolor… hasta que llegaste tú y no sé cómo hiciste para cambiarme y ahora te vas… con ella… y no puedo hacer nada, yo misma te orille a esto… pero no puedo evitar que me duela…" _de pie junto a su ventana las luces de DC se veían borrosas por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**¿que pasara? ya viene lo interesante!**

**¿que les ha parecido? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? sugerencias, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, reclamos? todo será agradecido infinitamente.**

**Ahora me voy a leer un poco para actualizarme con los fics que no he podido leer por culpa del factor tiempo :D**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias gracias gracias x sus reviews!**

**A ver que les parece este cap!**

**Capítulo 7**

-Booth… que haces aquí? Yo pensé que tú y…estas bien? Booth que pasa? Es por el caso?- el rostro de Booth reflejaba tal angustia y tristeza que Brenan al verlo se preocupó, intento abrazarlo, pero él se lo impidió alejándola un poco –Huesos basta!- ella lo miro bastante confundida, estaba siendo un momento realmente incómodo para ambos, parados ahí bajo el marco de la puerta, ella sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo al sentirse rechazada por Booth, él sin saber cómo decirle que se marchaba –yo… lo siento… solo quería que…- él la interrumpió –tengo que hablar contigo Temperance- dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, ella se quedó congelada a un lado de la puerta, era raro para ella escuchar a Booth llamarla así y a juzgar por su tono de voz se trataba de algo realmente serio "_por favor que no intente otra vez lo de darnos una oportunidad, esta vez no podré ser tan fuerte y decirle que no… tal vez venga a decirme que Catherine es la persona con la que quiere compartir su vida…sea lo que sea no quiero saberlo" _-Booth estoy realmente cansada, tu deberías… solo deberías ir a casa y mañana platicaremos- intento persuadirlo para que no continuara con esa situación que la aterraba –no, esto no puede esperar, por favor ven, siéntate ¿sí?- le dijo dedicándole una profunda mirada a la que ella difícilmente se podía negar.

Cerro la puerta y camino lentamente como si tuviera miedo de llegar hacia donde estaba Booth, se sentó junto a él, evitando su mirada, y deseando evitar que él hablara pero su mente estaba en blanco, su racionalidad estaba completamente ausente y en su lugar sus sentimientos ocupaban cada lugar en la habitación, afortunada o desafortunadamente el celular de Brenan rompió el incómodo momento –oh…hola Andrew… si … bien…gracias…buenas noches- cuando termino la llamada Booth ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta –era Andrew el solo… solo quería saber cómo estaba… él me trajo a casa… Booth? No querías que habláramos? Por qué te vas?- en cuanto termino de hablar supo que lo mejor hubiera sido no decir nada, así podría haber evitado esa platica a la que tanto temía pero lo que la hizo hablar fue su deseo no tan inconsciente de que él no se fuera tan pronto, Booth llevo sus manos a la cabeza, eran demasiadas emociones las que estaba sintiendo, decepción, dolor, ira, no podía controlarlas debía salir de ahí antes de que explotara y dijera algo que la dañara –ya no tiene importancia, yo solo… fue un error venir, deberías hablarle a Hacker para que terminen lo que dejaron inconcluso- demasiado tarde Booth se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –Booth no sé de qué estás hablando- su tono anterior había sido casi un reproche, respiro e intento controlarse, lo único peor que alejarse de ella sería alejarse después de una discusión –solo digo que está bien que continúes, que cambies de página tan rápido, así eres, racional, empírica, lógica, debiste decirme que querías ir con Hacker, lo hubiera entendido- su intento por tranquilizarse no funciono termino la frase en un tono muy alto de voz, odiaba pensar que la mujer que él amaba estuviera con otros, eso lo alteraba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba y lo que sentía en ese momento, todo lo que había reprimido surgió en ese momento casi a gritos también –como puedes decirme eso cuando fuiste tú el que avanzó, en primer lugar ni siquiera debiste pedirme que fuera contigo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Booth? ¿Por qué? si ibas a estar con Catherine!- Booth ya ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse –si claro! Ahora resulta que Catherine es el problema! Desde que llegamos saludaste muy cariñosamente a Hacker y en cuanto pudiste te desapareciste, muy convenientemente él también desapareció y por lo visto no perdían el tiempo en el estacionamiento, sin mencionar la calurosa despedida que le diste! Debería aprender de ti a tomar las relaciones como algo físico, se ve que lo disfrutas mucho, tal vez también funcione para mí- en definitiva Brenan no esperaba un comentario así –y que hacías espiándome? Y ni siquiera eres bueno como espía! Andrew y yo no saldremos más, no sé porque te doy explicaciones! No es asunto tuyo Booth, ocúpate de lo tuyo y déjame en paz! Y sabes qué? Prefiero ser lógica y racional que ser como tú que no actúas consistentemente! Me das este hermoso collar, me das la mejor noche de mi vida y después te vas con la mujer con la que eres compatible, con la que te da corbatas feas, con… con la que prefieres estar más que conmigo! Eso no es coherente Booth! Quien es el que toma las relaciones como algo físico he?–

Las lágrimas en los ojos de ambos ya eran evidentes aunque ambos intentaban evitarlas, Booth se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, con su pulgar limpio una lagrima que se deslizaba ya por su pálida mejilla, compartieron una profunda mirada, el junto su frente con la de ella y cerro sus ojos, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Booth sintió un escalofrió, quería huir de ahí, alejarse, pero no podía, simplemente se perdió en la profunda mirada de Booth unos instantes, también cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía aceleradamente –Huesos no existe ninguna mujer en el mundo a la que preferiría antes que a ti, Huesos… yo vivo por ti y moriría por ti y lo hago, muero cada vez que te veo con alguien más- le dijo casi en un susurro, abrió sus ojos y la vio frente a él, las lágrimas trazaban numerosos caminos por el rostro de ella –lo mío con Catherine termino incluso antes de comenzar, era tan poco significativo para mí que cometí el error de no aclararle a Catherine que no seguiríamos viéndonos, y es que… tu eres mi estándar y… nadie más que tu podría llenarlo…- Temperance Brenan por primera vez en su vida dejo que los sentimientos guiarán sus acciones y lo besó, Booth no podía creerlo, respondió tímidamente al beso, temía que Brenan reaccionara de la misma manera que unos meses antes, pero sintió como ella demandaba cada vez más, lo abrazó y sus manos recorrían su cuello, poco a poco se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron Booth estaba realmente eufórico, tenía la sonrisa más grande dibujada en su rostro –Huesos yo…– ella lo interrumpió, la parte científica de ella no había desaparecido del todo –no soy yo la que debe enseñarte a hacer de tus relaciones el medio para satisfacer necesidades biológicas, eres tú el que debe enseñarme que tener sexo con alguien es más que solo eso, creo que es posible romper las leyes de la física porque… aunque eso sea por completo irracional es algo que tú me dijiste que era posible y yo te creo, creo cualquier cosa que me digas porque sé que tu no me mentirías, porque confió en ti más que en mi misma, quiero desafiar la lógica, quiero descubrir lo que significa hacer el amor…- dijo antes de volver a buscar sus labios, si eso era un sueño, él rogaba que nadie lo despertara, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, incluso había olvidado el motivo original que lo hizo ir a buscar a Brenan esa madrugada.

Las manos de Temperance comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Booth mientras se consumían en otro apasionado beso, Booth la cargo dulcemente y la llevó hacia la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama mientras continuaba besándola, recorriendo su cuerpo y cada centímetro que dejaba libre su vestido –sabes? Creo que Versace ha cumplido su objetivo el día de hoy, que te parece si… - y comenzó a deslizar lentamente el cierre del vestido, la madrugada continuaba avanzando, entre besos y caricias tiernas en algunos momentos, apasionadas en otros, poco a poco tanto él como ella pudieron recorrer cada centímetro de la piel del otro sin más obstáculos entre ellos, Ángela tenía razón, chispas saltaban de esa habitación que era testigo del primer encuentro de ese par de amantes que se empeñaba en negarlo pero que finalmente habían aceptado que no había otra persona en el mundo para ellos, un encuentro entre almas gemelas que hacía mucho tiempo se buscaban, que por fin dejaron de ver hacia otro lado, que no se rindieron…

Cuando estas con las persona correcta, las leyes de la física dejan de funcionar, simplemente no se aplican entre dos amantes que no solo funden sus cuerpos en uno solo, sino también sus almas, esto lo supo Temperance desde el primer momento que sintió dentro a Booth, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan intenso, ni siquiera podría describirlo, solo sabía que después de estar con Booth nunca más podría ni quería estar con otra persona; Booth estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo demostrándole a la racional Dra. Brenan su teoría, incluso para él mismo fue un descubrimiento, sabía que era posible acercarse a romper las leyes de la física, pero jamás había llegado a romperlas, hasta ese momento en que hizo el amor con ella, ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma en esa noche que rogaban no terminara, si las chispas que surgieron cuando ambos llegaron al final con la más profunda y maravillosa sensación hubieran sido visibles, habrían bastado para iluminar todo DC.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas iluminando a la feliz pareja que dormía entre las sabanas, abrazados, como uno solo, Brenan comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió el cálido cuerpo de Booth a su lado y sonrió, ese hombre que estaba ahora a su lado había venido a cambiar su mundo, mostrándole cosas que ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar antes de conocerlo, ella no creía en milagros, no podía, era una científica, pero no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo, intentó encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había experimentado esa noche, y es que a pesar de haber estado con varios hombres que podrían calificarse antropológicamente como perfectos machos alfa y por los cuales sentía una gran atracción física, ninguno de ellos estuvo siquiera cerca de hacerle sentir lo que Booth, se cansó de buscar explicación y prefirió repasar en su mente cada momento precioso que habían compartido, sabía que todo había cambiado a partir de ese momento y que esta vez había sido ella quien inicio todo, este pensamiento la inquieto, su habitación le parecía diferente, ella se sentía diferente, tenía que verse en un espejo y comprobar que seguía siendo la Dra. Temperance Brenan, salió lentamente de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Booth, tomo su camisa que yacía en el piso, se la puso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se miró fijamente en el espejo, sabía que era ella pero se sentía como si fuera otra persona, una persona muy feliz, recordó que un hombre maravilloso estaba aún en su cama "_que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debería estar a su lado"_, iba dispuesta a regresar a los brazos de Booth y despertarlo con un beso, observo el amanecer a través de la ventana y se sorprendió a si misma al sentir que la ciudad en la que llevaba años viviendo tampoco le parecía igual, tal vez era debido a la refracción de los rayos del sol que le otorgaban un color particular al amanecer en DC, pero en definitiva le parecía más hermosa la ciudad aquella mañana que cualquier otro día, distraída por la imagen casi tropieza con el saco de Booth que estaba a un lado de la cama, se agacho para recogerlo y un papel cayo del bolsillo interior, ella lo tomo y no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo

"… mi función como enlace FBI-Jeffersonian ha sido exitosa, los equipos de trabajo están bien integrados y continuarán con un buen desempeño aun cuando otro agente sea asignado como dicho enlace, razón por la cual no existe motivo que me obligue a continuar en Washington DC.

Solicito mi transferencia inmediata e irrevocable a las oficinas regionales del FBI en Portland, efectiva al concluir la investigación en curso"

Temperance sintió que el aire le faltaba, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que él despertara, en ese momento no podía verlo, no quería verlo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario y salió de su apartamento intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, camino hacía el Jeffersonían, buscando un poco de consuelo en el lugar en que más segura se sentía, se resistía a creer que él pudiera hacerle algo así, todo lo que le había dicho, la manera en que la había besado, la pasión con la que la acarició, el deseo con el que Booth había tomado su cuerpo y su alma unas horas antes… pero todo eso era interpretación, no hechos factibles, la carta de solicitud de transferencia si era un hecho "_los hechos no mienten, los sentimientos si y no me sirven en este momento, no los necesito, necesito actuar racionalmente, después de todo… soy una científica" _pensaba mientras encendía la luz de su oficina.

**Ya casi llegamos al final de este fic! un cap más y listo! Espero estar cubriendo sus espectivas y como siempre, agradecere sinceramente cualquier cosa que quieran comentar**

**Espero subir el cap final antes de la emision de la season finale xq seguramente despues de verla estare muuuy triste y mi inspiración desparecera.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pfff se que prometi ya el capitulo final, pero me ha quedado tan largo que lo dividi en dos, no se estresen, terminado de subir este corriendo subo el que sigue, espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 8**

Booth despertó casi una hora después de que Temperance saliera del departamento pero no abrió los ojos, tardo un poco en reaccionar, algo le decía que su mente le estaba haciendo una macabra broma, por un momento pensó que todo lo que había pasado con Brenan esa noche no era más que una alucinación, "_vamos Seeley, solo tienes que abrir los ojos, fue real… es real, puedo percibir su aroma…"_ abrió los ojos y su temor se hizo realidad, ella no estaba ahí a su lado, miro a su alrededor y supo que no fue un sueño, estaba en el apartamento de ella, en su habitación, en su cama, pero… ¿dónde estaba ella?, se incorporó para intentar percibir algún sonido que le indicara que ella estaba en la cocina o quizá en el baño, todo estaba en silencio, se levantó confuso ¿dónde podría haber ido? aún era temprano para ir a la oficina, tomo el teléfono y marco varias veces mientras andaba por el departamento buscando alguna nota o algo que pudiera indicarle donde estaba ella, todas las llamadas terminaban en el buzón, comenzó a preocuparse pensando que algo le había pasado, se vistió rápidamente dispuesto a buscarla cuando entro una llamada a su teléfono, al ver la pantalla sintió un gran alivio –Huesos, donde estás? Estas bien? Me has dado un gran susto, esperaba despertar a tu lado y ya sabes… hacerte el desayuno y …- ella lo interrumpió –estoy bien Booth, tengo algunos pendientes del caso Buckner, sé que lo quieres cerrar cuanto antes y por eso vine temprano a la oficina- el agente pensó que ella sentía que debían cerrar cuanto antes el caso por lo difícil que había sido para él, sonrió y le contesto cariñosamente –Huesos, gracias, en verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi respecto a este caso y a todo, pero quiero verte, voy camino al Jeffersonian para que vayamos a desayunar, hay algo que omití ayer, tal vez no sea importante para ti pero para mí si lo es, tu sabes, me gusta el viejo estilo – al otro lado de la línea Brenan mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, quería verlo, pero aun no podía enfrentarlo –la verdad es que yo también quiero cerrar este caso cuanto antes, así ya no habrá nada que se interponga, lo mejor sería que vayas al FBI y termines el papeleo respecto al caso, cuanto antes concluyamos será mejor- lo que Brenan le decía tenía sentido, si cerraban oficialmente el caso podrían tener todo el fin de semana para ellos, porque para Booth ellos eran ya una pareja, aunque no se lo había preguntado, después de la noche que compartieron para él ya no había dudas –tienes razón, iré a mi departamento a cambiarme y saldré para el FBI, así tendremos todo el fin de semana para celebrar, te quiero Huesos- esa última frase la saco por completo de sus casillas "_como puede ser tan cínico? Como puede decir que me quiere si se va a ir en un par de días y lo peor es que ni siquiera me lo ha dicho? Como es posible que piense que no es importante para mi saber que se va a ir?... como puede creer que hay algo que celebrar?... Basta, basta de todo esto, lo único que he hecho desde ayer es llorar y yo no soy así, si no hubiera involucrado mis sentimientos esto no estaría pasando, ya fue suficiente de autocompasión, antes de conocerte jamás había creído en esas tonterías sin sentido y no volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a ignorar la ciencia, es lo único en lo que puedo confiar, lo único que no miente"_

Ordeno varios archivos del caso en su escritorio, estaban listos para ser enviados al FBI, ya no tenía nada urgente que atender, quería salir de ahí antes de que llegara Ángela o Cam incluso Hodgins, no quería ver a nadie que pudiera preguntarle algo de la noche anterior, por suerte para ella al parecer a todo mundo se le había hecho tarde ese día, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente de considerar sus opciones, una era irse a casa, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero seguramente pasaría todo el tiempo pensando en Booth y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento; su otra opción era quedarse y enfocarse en su trabajo tal como siempre lo había hecho, después de prepararse un café se decidió por su segunda opción y se dirigió al limbo para hacer la identificación de uno de los restos que ahí se encontraban, en el camino se encontró con Cam y aunque intento evitarla esta la intercepto –Dra. Brenan, buenos días… bueno no lo son tanto para mi… tengo que hablar con Hodgins acerca de ciertas muestras de alcohol puro que desaparecieron, ¿está todo bien? ayer… - Temperance la interrumpió sin tacto, como solía hacerlo –sí, todo bien, he terminado con todo lo referente al caso Buckner, los archivos están en mi escritorio, ya puedes enviarlos al FBI, yo estaré identificando huesos, hace mucho que no lo hago y me tengo que poner al día, por favor que nadie me moleste- y rápidamente se alejó de ahí dejando a Cam antes de que pudiera darle alguna respuesta.

La mañana continuo avanzando, Booth estaba bastante ocupado concluyendo con él caso cuando recordó que tenía una llamada que hacer –Chuck, amigo yo estoy realmente apenado después de mi llamada anterior, pero ya no estoy interesado en el cambio de oficina…- después de unos minutos de charla colgó, hasta su amigo había notado lo feliz que era en su tono de voz y lejos de molestarse por su cambio de plan a última hora lo felicito "_Seeley no dejes ir a la mujer responsable de esa felicidad", "no lo hare!" _había respondido él, tomo nuevamente el teléfono y marco –Huesos?- pregunto confundido al escuchar otra voz –No Booth, soy Ángela, Brenan está en el limbo, dejó aquí su teléfono, puedo preguntarte algo Booth… está todo bien entre ustedes? Es decir, me parece muy extraño su comportamiento, me dijo Cam que desde que llego está en el limbo, no ha salido para nada y pidió que nadie la molestara- a Booth también le parecía extraño, acepto su justificación de querer cerrar el caso cuando descubrió que ella no estaba al despertar y su negativa a ir a desayunar con él, pero en definitiva le inquietaba y más al escuchar lo que Ángela le decía –todo está bien Ange, tal vez solo debería hablar con ella, ya he terminado con el papeleo y ya me llegaron los archivos del Jeffersonian, solo los anexare e iré para allá– él quería pedirle un consejo a Ángela, pero sabía que no debía decir nada de lo que había pasado sin antes consultarlo con Brenan -está bien Booth, sé que prometí no volver a entrometerme, pero es solo que ambos me importan demasiado y odio verlos sufrir-

-Cariño, llevas toda la mañana ahí encerrada, en verdad estas preocupándome- hizo un par de llamados más y no obtuvo respuesta –Brenan llamare al guardia de seguridad para que abra la puerta o mejor espero a que llegue Booth y que derribe la puerta como suele hacerlo con los chicos malos- escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y finalmente la puerta se abrió –Ángela que haces aquí? Le pedí específicamente a Cam que nadie me molestara, estoy a mitad de una identificación y… ¿qué haces? – Ángela había entrado hasta la mesa con huesos donde estaban sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas –nos vamos Bren, todos estamos muy cansados y dado que ya cerramos el caso y afortunadamente no hay otro en puerta Cam estuvo de acuerdo en que tomáramos la tarde libre, esto puede esperar además Booth ya viene para acá para llevarte a comer – ella pareció incomoda ante la idea pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo –tienes razón, puedo continuar después, iré a mi oficina a esperar a Booth y Ángela por favor deja de meterte en los asuntos de otras personas, solo complicas las cosas-

-Ange, esperaba encontrar aquí a Huesos – ella estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas que Brenan dejó –dijo que te esperaría en su oficina, salió de aquí hace un par de minutos, seguro se cruzaron, sabes? Estoy algo preocupada, es decir, por lo que veo ustedes ya hablaron y arreglaron las cosas, si no tu no estarías tan tranquilo, pero ella esta rara, vine aquí porque pensé que ella estaba evitándome porque estaba o muy triste porque ustedes habían peleado o muy feliz porque finalmente habían cedido a esa química que los envuelve, ella sabe que en cualquier caso iba a interrogarla y ella odia eso, pero cuando llegue aquí la vi… muy tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando… pero está molesta conmigo– en ese momento entro Cam –vaya, pensé que iba a ser difícil convencer a la Dra. Brenan de irse temprano, pero parece que tenía más prisa por irse que yo- Booth y Ángela voltearon a verla –sí, ella ya iba camino al estacionamiento cuando yo venía para acá, ni siquiera se despidió, bueno, eso no es raro en ella– Booth salió corriendo –eso si es raro en él, sabes que está pasando entre esos dos?- pregunto Cam –ni idea, pero parece que no es nada bueno y creo que yo tengo la culpa…- dijo tristemente Ángela.

Booth llego al estacionamiento justo cuando el auto de Brenan partía, corrió a su auto y fue tras ella, en verdad no podía entender que pasaba con ella, parecía que todo estaba bien y de pronto solo lo evitaba y se negaba a hablar con él, el camino a su departamento le pareció más largo de lo normal cuando noto que la SUV negra iba atrás de ella, cuando finalmente llego estaciono su auto sin mucho cuidado y entro con tal prisa al edificio que incluso asusto al hombre de vigilancia, pidió el elevador presionando muchas veces el botón como si eso hiciera que llegara más rápido, en cuanto abrió las puertas entro en él, estaba por cerrarse Booth subió, –Huesos! Que haces? Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo y tú te la has pasado evitándome ¿Qué ha sido esa persecución que acabamos de protagonizar?- ella intento comportarse lo más normal que pudo –¿bueno no es obvio que no tengo interés en que lo que sea que quieres decirme? Sé que tu inteligencia es inferior a la mía pero pensé que te bastaría para entenderlo – aunque sus palabras le dolieron se acercó a ella –no hagas esto, no otra vez por favor- ella se sintió incomoda con la proximidad de él e intento alejarse, pero la pared del ascensor se lo impidió –Booth en verdad no quiero hablar…- él presiono el botón de emergencia para detener el elevador –pues esta vez no me importa, vamos a hablar- ella tomo el teléfono para pedir que restablecieran el servicio, colgó enfadada cuando le dijeron que tardarían unos minutos –bien, dime lo que sea a lo que hayas venido para que podamos dejar esto atrás y seguir con nuestros caminos-

–Solo quiero saber que pasa contigo, porque es muy difícil seguirte sabes? Jamás se cómo reaccionaras, siento que estoy en la cuerda floja, estamos bien y de pronto caemos al vacío y ni siquiera sé por qué, habla conmigo, confía en mí, por favor, después de lo de ayer creo que es importante que sigamos confiando el uno en el otro como siempre lo hemos hecho, nada tiene por qué ser diferente – aunque él hablaba con el corazón en la mano, ella permanecía impasible –¿lo que paso anoche? Booth solo fue sexo, nada importante, dos personas que se atraen satisfaciendo sus necesidades biológicas, no voy a negar que fue placentero, pero solo eso… bien, creo que no hay más que hablar– Booth estaba destrozado ante esas palabras –Y ya está? Es lo único que dirás? que no significo nada para ti? No sé qué te impulso a decir eso, pero no voy a creerte a menos que me lo digas viéndome a los ojos, hazlo si es lo que realmente sientes Temperance!– el timbre anunciando que habían llegado al piso de Brenan sonó y las puertas se abrieron –espera! Si bajas del ascensor se habrá acabado par siempre– Brenan hizo un último esfuerzo por no llorar y salió del ascensor sin voltear atrás –Adiós Booth – dijo casi en un susurro ahogado por un nudo que se formó en su garganta, avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de su puerta cuando sintió que la detenían por el brazo.

**Ya casi casi el final! un capi mas y listo! corro a subirlo, ustedes corran a comentar va? Thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Listo! aqui esta el final!**

**Capítulo 9**

–No puedo aceptarlo Huesos! no es verdad lo que acabas de decirme, no fue solo sexo, hicimos el amor, el amor Huesos! fue real! Sé que lo sentiste- dijo tomándola por los hombros –Eso no cambia nada, no importa lo que sienta o no, tu solo me utilizaste, solo querías acostarte conmigo, lo quisiste desde que nos conocimos, eso era todo lo que buscabas, claro! el macho alfa no podía irse sin obtener lo que quería! Pues bien, lo has conseguido! Tuvimos sexo! Soy otra más en tu lista de conquistas! Ahora vete y déjame en paz!- dijo Temperance sin poder contener su llanto, mientras se liberaba de las manos de Booth e intentaba encontrar la llave correcta pero con los nervios no acertaba –Huesos, en verdad no sé de qué estás hablando, yo jamás te haría algo así, yo jamás…- lo interrumpió gritando –Ya basta! No quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar más mentiras, vete a Portland y encuentra a alguien más a quien destrozarle la vida- por fin encontró la llave y entro a su departamento intentando cerrar la puerta para acabar con esa discusión que tanto daño hacia a ambos –Temperance no! Déjame explicarte- ella se derrumbó sobre su sofá, él se acercó para tomar sus manos, ella ya sin fuerza para rechazarlo no hizo nada, solo intentaba escapar de su mirada –mírame, por favor Huesos, ayer después de que Catherine me beso le aclare que la única mujer a la que amo y amaré siempre es a ti…- ella lo interrumpió –tú no puedes ver el futuro…- booth se acercó más a ella –por favor, déjame terminar… salí a buscarte y te vi con Hacker… yo pensaba que estabas feliz con él y entonces pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme porque quiero que seas feliz, pero si esa felicidad tuya implica que estés con alguien que no sea yo no podría resistirlo, por eso redacte esa carta, por eso fui a buscarte esa noche, para decirte que me iba, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo y quería explicarte porque, casi muero cuando vi como besabas a Hacker, por un instante quise desaparecer del mundo cuando creí que iba a subir contigo y luego… bueno… tu sabes…discutimos un poco y luego ese caótico día termino siendo el más importante y maravilloso en toda mi vida, porque por fin pude estar con la mujer a la que amo… porque por fin fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo y quiero que eso dure para siempre, quizá no haya lógica en eso y tampoco puedo explicártelo científicamente pero ya te demostré una vez que las lógica y racionalidad no siempre funcionan, lo único que te pido es que me dejes demostrártelo una vez más- ella permanecía callada, pero sus miradas y sus manos no se separaban, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar con su tono científico, como cuando quiere reafirmar que es su cerebro y no su corazón lo que rige sus acciones –Booth, no es natural que los humanos tengan una pareja para toda la vida, los animales nunca lo hacen, bueno los pingüinos lo hacen, pero los pingüinos nos importan, las personas somos más complejas, evolucionamos continuamente , la probabilidad de que dos personas lo logren al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección son muy remotas- ella desvió su mirada, pero Booth tomo su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que volviera a verlo –es precisamente eso Huesos, son muy remotas… pero existen y a mi si me importan los pingüinos, son un muy buen ejemplo Huesos, para algunas personas puede funcionar, dos personas pueden evolucionar juntas, sé que somos de esas personas, como John y Joko- ese comentario le robo una sonrisa a Brenan –sé de quienes hablas, investigue un poco después de que escuchamos algunas de sus canciones- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ella librando una lucha interna entre su parte racional y sus sentimientos, él depositando toda su fe en que Temperance por fin se entregara al amor.

Brenan por fin rompió el silencio –lo que dices suena hermoso, pero es improbable, es decir, de acuerdo a un estudio realizado por científicos alemanes el amor no puede ser eterno, es matemática y químicamente imposible- Booth la besó, ella se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, pero correspondió ardientemente al beso –dime que eso fue simple química, dime que sentiste lo mismo que cuando otros te han besado… tu silencio me da la respuesta… mírame… puede ser que la química y la ciencia estén involucradas, pero no definen lo que siento por ti, lo que ambos sentimos va más allá de lo explicable, quieres ciencia? Está bien… tu siempre buscas como explicarlo para que yo entienda lo que dicen los squints… intentaré ponerlo en tu lenguaje… tu y yo somos como polos magnéticos… puedes sentirlo?- dijo mientras acercaba la mano de Temperance a su corazón –nuestra atracción es innegable… te amo, fue difícil para mí decirlo después de lo que paso la primera vez… pero… esta vez no miraré atrás- ella tomo las manos de Booth, ahora ambos estaban hincados frente a frente –Booth, incluso los polos magnéticos pierden su fuerza con el tiempo… se… desmagnetizan- dijo ella sollozando –Huesos, eso es porque ellos no tienen sentimientos, no tienen un montón de historias y anécdotas compartidas que les hagan entender que no podrían estar separados jamás…- ella soltó sus manos, se separó de él y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, Booth sintió miedo de lo siguiente que estaba a punto de escuchar, después de unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos, ella dijo pensativa –supongo que si encuentras e esa persona, ya sabes, alguien que esté dispuesto a intentar que funcione, entonces una relación podría ser muy larga… pero solo si encuentras a esa persona…Booth como saber si somos esas personas? Soy una científica Booth, necesito cuestionar lo que no comprendo, necesito respuestas, tú te aburrirás de eso y dejaras de quererme y … - él se levantó y se acomodó junto a ella –tienes razón, nunca voy a ver el mundo como tú lo ves, pero eso no hace que deje de quererte, nunca lo haré, podemos seguir preguntándonos si esto funcionara, podemos seguir buscando respuestas o simplemente podemos hacer que pase, este es el camino que elijo: Te Amo Temperance y quiero estar a tu lado hoy y todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas- por fin ocurrió el milagro que esperaba –quiero tomar el mismo camino, te amo Booth, te amo como a nada en el mundo y eso me asusta, nunca creí que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien, pero ahora creo que si es posible y aunque no sepa amarte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, te amaré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa- ambos se fundieron en un beso lento que transmitía todo el amor que sentían –Huesos, la manera en que tú me ames siempre será la que yo necesite-

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el intento llevarla a la recamara, pero ella se opuso –también este lugar puede ser interesante- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, los muros de la sala cobijaron un nuevo encuentro más apasionado que el de la noche anterior pero no por ello menos lleno de amor, el armonioso vaivén de los cuerpos era acompañado de sensaciones tan intensas como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ambos llegaban juntos al final de la más pura y sincera demostración de amor –te amo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando el salió de ella, permanecieron abrazados, cuando recuperaron el aliento él la beso en la frente –esta vez no te iras, cierto?- ella se apretó más entre sus brazos –mmm… no… esperare a que duermas- dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente en la mejilla –nunca Booth, nunca más huiré- estuvieron así por unos minutos recostados disfrutando el tenerse mutuamente, el ocaso comenzó a caer en DC, Brenan se quedó pensativa unos minutos –Booth, si lo que querías decirme no era que te ibas al otro lado del país… entonces que era?- le pregunto dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada –es que yo… aún no te había preguntado si querías ser mi novia…sé que es cursi y no es tu estilo, pero para mí es importante– ella le beso –entonces para mí también es importante y…creo que sabes la respuesta– después de otra sesión de besos ambos decidieron que era hora de ir por algo de comer, con todo el drama que habían protagonizado se olvidaron por completo de los alimentos ese día, ordenaron algo de comida tailandesa y continuaron la noche entregados a la más grande e indescriptible pasión que acompañaba al incondicional amor que se tenían.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad y con él una nueva etapa para dos compañeros que se habían convertido en amantes, esta vez el primero en despertar fue Booth, cuidadosamente se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, regreso a la cama justo cuando ella se despertaba –buenos días cariño- dijo mientras acomodaba la charola en la cama, Brenan puso cara de sorpresa –que extraño se escucha eso en ti- Booth sonrió –es cierto, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte Huesos- ella tomo un poco de pan tostado –creo que prefiero Huesos por el momento- entre bromas y sonrisas terminaron de desayunar –es el mejor desayuno que he tenido en años, creo que debería encontrar alguna forma de agradecerte…- dijo Brenan mientras se acercaba a Booth –pues a mí se me está ocurriendo una…- respondió él mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos dispuesto a mostrarle cuanto le amaba todas las veces que fuera necesario, momentos después yacían en la cama, ella recostada en el pecho de el –el deseo se hizo realidad Booth- él hacia movimientos suaves acariciando la espalda de ella –vaya que se hizo realidad!- ella se incorporó para poder mirarlo a los ojos –me refiero al deseo Wicca, cuando quemaste la pequeña efigie que me representaba… tuve un baile, encontré amor, risa, amistad, mi propósito es estar contigo para siempre… es decir metafóricamente hablando… mi punto es que ahora sé que soy feliz, encontré la felicidad gracias a ti- Booth le acaricio la mejilla –te lo mereces Huesos, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo… metafóricamente hablando claro porque la felicidad no se puede cuantificar y…- ella lo interrumpió –hey! Esas frases no te van, aunque tienes razón, no se puede medir- el teléfono de Booth sonó anunciando un mensaje, él se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo y cuando leyó a quien pertenecía el mensaje se puso algo incómodo –tengo un mensaje de Hacker, no sé si debo preocuparme, si él sabe lo de nosotros tal vez busque separarnos- ella señalo que pensaba que no había nada de qué preocuparse –incluso creo que insinuó que teníamos permiso de iniciar una relación personal- dijo y comenzó a contarle parte de la conversación que tuvo con Andrew aquella noche, Booth leyó el mensaje en voz alta -"_Agente Booth espero que ya haya hablado con Temperance si no es así, que está esperando!"- _no pudo evitar reír –vaya al parecer tendré que agregarlo nuevamente a mi lista de regalos en Navidad, por cierto Ange tendrá un grande y maravilloso regalo este año, si no fuera por ella no sé si esto hubiera terminado tan bien– al escuchar esto, Brenan se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar su celular que estaba en la mesa de noche –espera, espera Huesos! Que pasa?- los ojos de Temperance estaban llorosos –le debo una disculpa a Ángela, le he dicho que no se metiera en mis asuntos, yo… fui muy grosera con ella… no lo merecía… ella solo quería ayudar… y si no me perdona?...- dijo realmente consternada, él se acercó y la abrazó –tranquila, son las mejores amigas, seguramente ella está más preocupada que enojada, voy a ducharme mientras hablas con ella, después podemos ir a dar un paseo o hacer lo que quieras- le beso dulcemente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, antes de que cerrara la puerta escucho su respuesta –quizá podríamos ir a buscar a Parker y traerlo a la piscina, es un lindo día… quise decir que las condiciones atmosféricas son propicias para disfrutar de un día al aire libre- Booth sonrió realmente fascinado ante la idea de compartir el día con los dos amores de su vida –me encanta esa idea- dijo y por fin entró a la ducha.

Brenan marco el número de su amiga, un par de timbrazos y sintió ganas de colgar –Hola? Cariño estas bien? he estado intentando localizarte desde ayer por la tarde- Booth tenía razón, el tono de Ángela era de preocupación –Ange… yo… lo siento… siento lo que dije ayer, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… yo… no debí hablarte así… podrás disculparme?- una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ángela –Cariño no hay nada que perdonar, sé que atravesabas por un mal momento, ¿Cómo va todo? Has hablado con Booth- Temperance contesto sin imaginar la reacción que provocarían sus palabras –sí, todo está bien, él ahora se está duchando, después iremos por Parker– un gran grito se escuchó varias cuadras cercanas a la casa de Hodgins, quien brinco del susto al escuchar a Ángela y Brenan tuvo que despegarse del auricular para evitar lo que ella consideraba podría causarle un daño irreparable a su tímpano –oh por dios! oh por dios! cielo! Eso implica que tú y el… oh por dioooooos! Ustedes! Oh por dios! detalles quiero detalles sucios! Dámelos todos ahora!- Brenan volvió a acercarse a la bocina –Ange no!, no voy a darte detalles… bueno quizá te de algunos el lunes, este fin de semana pienso pasarlo completo con él- Ángela no paraba de dar saltos de felicidad –claro cariño, no puedo esperar a que sea lunes! Y no te preocupes no diré nada, bueno solo a Hodgins, lo merece después de que casi lo dejo sordo- Booth salía del baño en ese momento, solo con una toalla atada a su cintura, Brenan perdió la concentración en la conversación que tenía al teléfono –…he… si Ange… no te preocupes, creo que no habrá mayor problema, en tanto logremos que nuestro trabajo siga siendo el mismo- dijo haciendo un intento por enfocarse en lo que decía y no en lo que veía –lo lograran cariño, harán que funcione– Booth noto el efecto que producía en Brenan y se acercó seductoramente, la abrazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello –lo sé Angé, sé que es el camino correcto, debo irme, te veré el lunes– colgó y se volteo hacia Booth para corresponder a los cariños que le hacía –sabes algo? no me apetece bañarme sola… que te parece otro baño?- entre besos y risas entraron a la ducha para después continuar con lo que era el principio de un largo camino juntos.

**Bien, he mos llegado al final,creo que estas lineas me han servido para hacer más ligero el shock que sufrire cuando vea el final de la quinta temporada.**

**Disfrute mucho escibiendo este fic, gracias x dedicar algo de su tiempo en leerlo, por estar pendientes de la publicación, por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario o añadirlo a sus alertas, como dice un comercial " eso no tiene precio"**

**Besos a todas y no dejen de comentar es cap pls! seria una buena oportunidad para saber que les parecio la historia en general, si le sigo o mejor dejo mi hobbie como escritora y me regreso a los números o a aprender portugues :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno esto es algo que había escrito como final para este fic pero no me había animado a publicarlo y x eso habia dejado el cap anterior como final... pero bueno ahora aqui esta...**

**Gracias a Tami762 x animarme a subir este cap!**

**Ojala les guste**

**Cap. 10**

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban en ambos cuerpos, el cabello mojado de Brenan le parecía sumamente sexy a Booth, y a ella le parecía que las gotas deslizándose por el torso de Booth le daba un aspecto aún más incitante, no paraban de repartirse besos y las manos de ambos no podían estarse quietas, viajaban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, explorándose, amándose cada vez con más intensidad hasta culminar con una entrega total –te he dicho ya cuanto te amo Huesos?- dijo Booth susurrando al oído de Brenan, -sí, pero jamás me cansaré de escucharlo- le respondió ella aún con la respiración agitada –ni yo me cansaré de decírtelo, te amo Huesos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Brenan comenzó a buscar en su armario algo que ponerse, quería verse mejor que nunca, Booth ya había terminado de vestirse y noto la disyuntiva que tenía Huesos frente al espejo –te verás preciosa con lo que te pongas- dijo entre divertido y asombrado pues hasta hacía 48 horas ni siquiera podía haber imaginado a Brenan preocupándose por su atuendo, -lo sé, mi estructura es simétrica y tengo un buen tono muscular lo que hace que…- Booth se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus protectores brazos –sabes? he notado que cuando quieres evitar decir algo sales con algún comentario científico…- ella busco la mirada de Booth reflejada en el espejo –es solo que… estoy asustada Booth, ¿Qué si Parker no toma bien que estemos juntos? Es un niño encantador y muy inteligente, pero Sweets dice que los niños de su edad tienden a ser territoriales con sus padres y si él no lo acepta… sé que él es lo más importante para ti y entonces yo… - dijo mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse algunas lágrimas al pensar en esa posibilidad –hey Huesos, Parker sabrá entender que tú eres tan importante para mí como él, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Parker te tiene un gran cariño- aunque Brenan asintió a las palabras de Booth la angustia aún se reflejaba en su rostro –tal vez sería mejor si pasas el día con él en la alberca y yo me quedaré aquí a escribir un poco, estoy algo atrasada con el capítulo de mi libro y… -él dejo por unos segundo el tierno abrazo que le daba para situarse frente a ella tomando delicadamente sus manos –en verdad me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros Huesos, por favor si?- dijo mostrando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas que hacía que Brenan olvidara todo pensamiento racional, pero al verla aun temerosa le hizo una propuesta -que te parece si voy por Parker y platico un poco con él, así el estará listo cuando tú y yo le digamos de nuestra relación ¿sería más fácil para ti?- ella simplemente no podía negarse a nada ante esos ojos marrón que la hipnotizaban y robaban su pensamiento –yo también le tengo un gran cariño a Parker, fue por eso que sugerí pasar el día con él, solo que de pronto tuve algo de miedo pero lo haré Booth, lo haré porque sé lo importante que esto es para ti, ve por él, los estaré esperando en la piscina- una gran sonrisa estaba ya dibujada en el rostro del agente –cada segundo te amo más Huesos- ella iba a comenzar a replicar que esa afirmación no tenía sentido puesto que el amor no es mesurable pero Booth anticipándose a esto le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación –tardaremos un poco, pasare antes a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa, puedes tomarte tooodo el tiempo que necesites para buscar el atuendo perfecto, aunque insisto que tú te ves increíble incluso en pijama- gritaba a través del pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Booth llego con Rebeca –Parker, baja, tu papá está aquí- gritó para llamar al niño que estaba en su habitación, después se dirigió a Booth –pasa Seeley, Parker tardará un poco, está terminando de guardar algunos libros y juegos que se llevará, dice que se aburre mucho con la familia de Brent, la verdad es que yo también, pero por suerte solo estaremos allá un par de días… wow! Te ves muy feliz!- dijo alegrándose por él sinceramente, Booth solo sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala -te esperaba más temprano por aquí Seeley… recuerda que el avión sale a las 8 y como favor especial prometiste que lo traerías a las 6, no lo habías olvidado cierto?– pregunto ella un poco dudosa, no quería arruinar la felicidad que irradiaba Booth y se enojara por su insistencia pero quería estar segura que lo recordaba –lo recuerdo Rebeca, no te preocupes Parker estará aquí temprano, pero recuerda que a cambio pasará 2 largos fines de semana conmigo– Rebeca se sintió aliviada al ver que el buen humor del padre de su hijo se mantenía –claro Seeley y muchas gracias por apoyarme con esto… sabes? Parker muere de ganas por ir al show de superhéroes que se presenta en el parque de diversiones, vio en la tv que hoy es la última función, no ha dejado de decir que te pedirá que lo lleves, revise en internet, es a la 1.30 aún tienen tiempo de llegar– dijo mientras se sentaban en la sala –oh… bueno, la verdad es que tenía otros planes, pero si quiere ir a ver superhéroes… tengo que hacer una llamada Rebeca, me disculpas un momento...–

Rebeca notó que la sonrisa que tenía Booth cuando llego había desaparecido, él no estaba del todo feliz con la idea, el parque de diversiones estaba algo retirado, más o menos a hora y media de ahí y en dirección opuesta al departamento de Brenan, pensó en invitarla pero sabía que no podía ir por ella pues no llegarían a la función y aunque ella tomará su auto para alcanzarlos llegaría a media función, odiaba cambiar los planes que había hecho con ella pero por lo que le dijo Rebeca, Parker estaba realmente ilusionado con ir a ese espectáculo, él haría todo lo posible por ver a Parker feliz, intentaría llevar al niño con Brenan cuando salieran del show pero dada la hora que había acordado con Rebeca de regresar a Parker sabía que no habría tiempo, comenzó a marcar el número en su celular dispuesto a explicarle la situación a Huesos, pero temiendo que pensará que Parker no quería pasa tiempo con ella –a quien llamas papá, tendrás que trabajar hoy?- lo interrumpió Parker con sincera tristeza en su voz al pensar que no estaría con su padre ese fin de semana -tranquilo campeón, solo llamo a Huesos porque le dije que pasaríamos la tarde con ella, en la alberca de su edificio pero tu mamá me ha dicho ya que quieres ir al parque de diversiones así que debo llamarla para avisarle que no iremos- le explico Booth hincándose para estar al nivel de su hijo –mmm… papá es que si quería ir a ver a los superhéroes pero preferiría ir con la Dra. Huesos, ella es muy divertida y hace mucho que no vamos a la alberca, vamos con Huesos, anda si?- la sonrisa regreso al rostro de Booth, cosa que Rebeca notó –vale Parker llevas toda la semana mareándome con los superhéroes y ahora te da igual verlos o no, increíble!, anda sube por tu traje de baño y tu toalla para que te puedas meter a la alberca- Parker subió corriendo por sus cosas.

–Así que creo que ya sé a qué se debe esa felicidad…– dijo Rebeca sin poder reprimir una pequeña risa –es por tu compañera cierto? no sé exactamente qué pasó entre ustedes y no pretendo que me lo digas, pero me alegro por ti- Booth solo sonrió, el niño bajaba ya las escaleras con su mochila en la espalda listo para sumergirse por un par de horas en la alberca –Bien Rebeca, nos vamos, estaremos aquí a la hora acordada- dijo ayudando a Parker con su mochila para inmediatamente salir de la casa y dirigirse a la SUV.

–Estas seguro que no quieres ir a ver a los superhéroes Park?- pregunto Booth aun sorprendido por la decisión de su pequeño –muy seguro! Quiero ver a la Dra. Huesos! Papá… ¿por qué ya no me habías llevado a su alberca? Ah ya se! estabas enojado con ella y por eso que estabas triste y ahora estas tan feliz porque ya son amigos nuevamente, yo también estoy feliz por eso, sé que la quieres mucho papá, deberías pedirle que sea tu novia– Booth quería decirle que Huesos ya era su novia, pero le había prometido a ella que se lo dirían juntos así que solo sonrió sabiendo que Parker no tendría ningún problema cuando le dieran la noticia, él sin poner mucha atención en el predicamento en que ponía a su padre continuo platicándole todo lo que paso en su escuela durante esa semana.

Temperance se recostó en una de las sillas para tomar el sol mientras llegaba Booth con Parker, se colocó sus lentes oscuros y cerró los ojos, había elegido un vestido blanco vaporoso y aunque no estaba muy segura a última hora decidió ponerse bajo el vestido un traje de baño negro que Ángela le había regalado alguna vez que le dijo que iría a la Riviera Maya en México, por supuesto que en esa ocasión ni siquiera considero usarlo porque había ido a una excavación no ha vacacionar, pensó en los hermosos lugares que vio y se imaginó caminando por las blancas arenas de esas playas contemplando el atardecer de la mano de Booth, –Dra. Brenan! que agradable sorpresa verla por aquí, nunca viene a la alberca- le dijo uno de sus vecinos al que ella apenas si ubicaba, sin mucho ánimo se incorporó y respondió al saludo de mano que este le ofrecía, era un tipo alto, bien parecido y con actitud arrogante, se sentó frente a Brenan y comenzó a hacerle cumplidos, ella se sentía realmente incomoda, intento terminar la conversación pero su impertinente vecino era en verdad necio.

Booth y Parker entraron en ese momento y observaron la escena que ocurría al otro lado de la alberca, el niño puso cara de enfado y corrió a donde estaba Brenan y con determinación le dijo al sujeto que estaba con ella –la Dra. Huesos es novia de mi papá así que deja de molestarla- dicho esto se volteó hacia una sorprendida Huesos y la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hacia donde estaba Booth que se había quedado a unos metros impresionado gratamente con lo que acababa de presenciar, cuando Brenan estaba frente a él Booth solo puso esa tierna cara de confusión que solía hacer cuando no encontraba como explicar algo –Huesos te juro que yo…- el niño lo interrumpió –lo siento doctora Huesos, sé que no te gustan las mentiras pero tuve que mentir y decirle a ese hombre que eres novia de mi papi porque vi que estaba molestándote y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, ¿me perdonas?- Brenan se llenó de ternura al escucharlo, amar a ese niño era tan fácil como amar a su padre, se inclinó para besarle en la frente –muchas gracias Parker, serás un gran hombre tal como tu padre y ¿sabes qué?- se acercó a su oído y le dijo como si fuera un secreto –no has dicho ninguna mentira…- Parker abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a su padre buscando confirmar la noticia, Booth asintió con una gran sonrisa que de inmediato se dibujó también en el rostro del niño, quien se lanzó a abrazar a Brenan –lo sabía! Lo sabía! Ángela me dijo que tarde o temprano pasaría!- los ojos de Temperance se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, Booth se unió al abrazo y agradecido por ese momento en su vida también un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

La tarde paso muy rápido para los tres, estuvieron un rato en la alberca, Parker convenció a Huesos de nadar un rato para deleite de su padre que no podía dejar de verla cuando se quitó el vestido y quedo en traje de baño "_Ángela definitivamente tiene muy buen gusto y su regalo de navidad cada vez se va haciendo más grande y costoso" _pensó Booth cuando Temperance le conto el origen de su atuendo, después un par de horas se cambiaron y fueron a comer, todo el tiempo Parker tomaba a Brenan de la mano cuando caminaban hacia algún lugar y en la comida le platicaba todo lo que se le ocurría que a ella le podría interesar, hacía un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había aprendido en su clase de ciencias pues sabía lo mucho que ese tema le gustaba a ella, Booth vio el reloj y supo que ese magnífico día estaba por terminar –Park, es hora de regresar a casa- él le lanzo una mirada suplicante –pero no quiero ir… quiero quedarme contigo y con Huesos, puedes hablar con mamá y decirle que me quedare con ustedes… – dijo esperando convencerlo, Booth suspiro y miro a los ojos a su hijo –campeón yo también desearía que te quedaras con nosotros, pero esto es importante para tu mamá y tienes que estar con ella ¿de acuerdo? El próximo fin de semana estaremos juntos todo el tiempo ¿Qué te parece?- Parker asintió aunque no le encantaba la idea –está bien… también estarás con nosotros verdad Huesos- ella veía conmovida la escena padre-hijo y se sentía feliz de ser parte de ello ahora –por supuesto Parker-

En la SUV Parker les platicaba todos los planes que ya había hecho para el siguiente fin de semana, de pronto se quedó callado y se veía muy pensativo –si Huesos y tú ahora son novios eso significa que Max es mi abuelo y como siempre dices que Ángela es como la hermana de Huesos entonces ella es mi tía cierto?- no lo habían pensado, pero les agradaba como sonaba eso, ambos asintieron y Parker lanzó un grito de alegría –Genial! Por fin tengo una familia divertida!- Llegaron a casa de Rebeca tan puntuales como Booth lo había prometido, Parker se despidió de Brenan con un gran abrazo y prometiéndole que sacaría un 10 en su examen de ciencias que sería el jueves.

Esa noche decidieron hacer macarrones con queso para cenar y después se acomodaron en el sofá a ver algo de tv, estaban a punto de irse a la cama cuando sonó el celular de Brenan –cariño llevo toda la tarde marcándote! Solo te perdonaré si me dices que no contestaste porque has pasado todo el día en la cama con ese tigre del FBI- decía Ángela al otro lado de la línea –lo siento Ange, hemos pasado todo el día con Parker, ha sido increíble, se puso muy contento cuando supo que Booth y yo estamos juntos, por cierto tengo que tener una seria platica contigo…¿qué le habías dicho a Parker de nosotros?- interrogo Brenan a la artista –oh cariño! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Y bueno… tal vez alguna vez mencione a Parker alguna de mis ideas respecto a ustedes dos, pero juro que fue inocente! Omití las ideas no aptas para menores… y antes de que comiences a regañarme déjame decirte para que llame… Hodgins y yo queremos invitarlos a comer mañana, es nuestra manera de celebrar que por fin se decidieron- Brenan aceptó la invitación y después colgó tan pronto como pudo cuando Ángela comenzó a hacerle preguntas indiscretas de su reciente relación.

Booth ya estaba acostado cuando ella termino de hablar con su amiga, noto que ya estaba profundamente dormido, y no le sorprendía, había pasado toda la tarde jugando con Parker en la alberca y después de las dos noches tan agitadas que habían tenido incluyendo ese día por la mañana, ella también se sentía agotada, apago la luz y entro cuidadosamente en la cama para no despertar a Booth, él al sentir su presencia instintivamente la cobijo con sus brazos, ella se acomodó perfectamente entre ellos, mientas el sueño la vencía recordó una frase que leyó en un libro de Milan Kundera "el amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien" al fin esa frase tenía sentido para ella, y así la noche transcurrió mientras ambos dormían placenteramente, no había otro lugar en el planeta en que ella deseara estar más que ahí.

El sol iluminaba la habitación y se filtraba a través de las persianas, ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo e hicieron el amor apasionadamente para después caer rendidos en medio del más profundo frenesí –si alguien volviera a preguntarme si eres buena en la cama tendría que contestar que no hay una palabra que describa a Temperance Brenan, eres simplemente increíble- dijo Booth mientras llenaba de besos las mejillas de su novia –tú no te quedas atrás Booth, ha sido incluso superior a lo que me había imaginado- al escuchar estas palabras Booth se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa –estas diciéndome que tenías fantasías conmigo?- dijo levantando las cejas de modo seductor, ella se sonrojo un poco y cambio el tema –Ángela me llamo anoche para invitarnos a comer hoy a casa de Hodgins, he dicho que sí, espero no te moleste…- Booth sonrió sabiendo que ella jamás admitiría lo que le dijo segundos antes, pero para él era suficiente haberlo escuchado una vez –por supuesto que no linda, estaré encantado de ir y… Huesos… yo también tenía fantasías contigo- dijo riéndose y huyendo de inmediato al baño para evitar la almohada que Brenan estaba por aventarle.

Poco después del medio día ya estaban tocando el timbre de la casa del entomólogo, Ángela corrió a abrir la puerta y sorprendió a sus amigos con un abrazo tan efusivo que casi hace que los tres se caigan –Oh por dios! por un momento creí que moriría sin verlos juntos! Pasen pasen, Booth, Hodgins está en el jardín, yo voy a llevarme a Brenan, tenemos muuuucho que platicar y muchos detalles que compartir!- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa que provoco preocupación en Booth pues conociéndola sabía perfectamente cuál sería el tipo de conversación y los detalles a los que se refería pero no le quedó más que darle un ligero beso en los labios a Temperance e ir a buscar a Hodgins.

Ángela y Brenan se quedaron en la lujosa sala de estar de Hodgins –y bien cariño?- decía Ángela expectante –no puedo esperar para escuchar tooooodo lo que tengas que contarme de Booth y cuando digo todo es TODO, mientras más específica seas mejor, venga comienza- la antropóloga ya esperaba un interrogatorio de ese estilo, solo respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar –Ange sabes que no me gusta compartir los detalles de mi vida privada y mucho menos ESOS detalles, lo único que puedo decirte es que es el mejor hombre con el que he tenido sexo y es el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor, estar con él es lo más placentero que he experimentado en la vida y por fin entendí que se debe a que no solo éramos dos personas buscando placer, sino que buscamos entregarnos por completo y eso hace que nuestra relación sea única, porque nos amamos y haremos que esto dure 30, 40, 50 años o más- Ángela tenía la boca abierta, la última persona de la que imagino escuchar esas palabras estaba ahora frente a ella admitiendo todo lo que se había negado a ver los últimos años –oh cariño!- dijo dando un gran suspiro mientras abrazaba a su amiga –Gracias Ange, sin ti ahora yo no sería tan feliz, gracias por tu paciencia y por empeñarte en que yo me arriesgara a conocer el amor y dejara atrás mis miedos, perdóname por mi necedad y ceguera, estaba tan asustada… Booth tiene razón tu… no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero ahora lo comprendo, tu… tu eres como mi hermana Ange… yo… yo te quiero…- Ángela abrazó nuevamente a su amiga –oh cielo! Tú también eres como una hermana para mí! Y ya basta! Me harás llorar!- ambas rieron y salieron hacia donde estaban Booth y Hodgins quienes también reina animadamente, cuando las vieron acercarse caminaron hacia ellas y cada uno abrazo a su respectiva pareja y caminaron hacia el jardín donde la comida ya estaba servida, antes de empezar a comer Booth se acercó a Ángela y le dio un gran abrazo –Ange, jamás encontraré las palabras para decirte lo agradecido que estoy- ella solo le contestó –hazla feliz tigre, es todo lo que te pido-

Los cuatro amigos pasaron una agradable tarde riendo y recordando numerosas anécdotas que habían compartido a lo largo de 5 años, con algunas morían de risa, como cuando se quedaron encerrados en plena navidad y Booth tuvo alucinaciones por el medicamento o cuando se hicieron pasar por actores de circo, algunas otras los pusieron melancólicos como cuando recordaron el caso del Gormogon que les arrebato a Zack o el caso del sepulturero donde casi pierden el juicio –quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Brenan de pronto, todos rieron y se dispusieron a escuchar uno de sus extraños brindis a los que ya se habían acostumbrado –brindo por el amor, el amor a los compañeros que se convierten en amigos- dijo mirando a Hodgins -el amor a los amigos que se convierten en un miembro más de la familia –dijo mirando a Ángela -y sobre todo por el compañero y amigo que se convierte en tu alma gemela- finalizo mirando a Booth, todos quedaron conmovidos y a la vez sorprendidos ante semejante brindis inusual por completo viniendo de alguien como ella, Booth la beso, y Ángela los veía emocionada, sabía que su amiga había cambiado, que su corazón estaba listo para amar y entregarse por completo, beso a Hodgins e inmediatamente dijo –Mi turno! … por los cambios y las personas que los propician, porque son ellos los que nos llevan a evolucionar y dejar atrás nuestros miedos para alcanzar la felicidad que largamente hemos buscado- todos tomaron de sus copas diciendo salud al unísono –por el Jeffersonian, el lugar donde conocí a mis mejores amigos y al amor de mi vida- dijo Hodgins levantando nuevamente su copa –salud!- dijeron los cuatro y finalmente Booth hablo –por todo lo que hemos compartido en estos años, y por el camino que nos falta por recorrer pero sobretodo… porque hemos elegido recorrerlo juntos- nuevamente las copas chocaron entre si y grandes sonrisas se percibían en este grupo de amigos.

No había duda todo era diferente, hubo sufrimiento en la transformación, si y mucho, pero ahora estaban sumergidos en la más inmensa felicidad que les hacía saber que cada lágrima derramada y cada dolor en el corazón había valido la pena.

**Ahora si es el final :) un final feliz feliz como el que espero ver algun día en la serie.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
